


Кто сказал "мяу"?

by laya_s



Category: Actor RPF, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Cats, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Magic, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laya_s/pseuds/laya_s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>magic-AU. Джеймс на самом деле кот-оборотень.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто сказал "мяу"?

Чаще всего МакЭвоя хочется послать на хуй. А еще чаще – никогда не отпускать, приклеить к себе, пришить суровыми нитками. Ну, или хотя бы надеть на него поводок и ошейник с выгравированной надписью: мол, потеряется – вернуть Майклу Фассбендеру. Появится желание придушить его – и Майкл с удовольствием выполнит грязную работу за вас.

Потому что даже чаще, чем послать или оставить себе навеки, МакЭвоя хочется убить. С особой жестокостью, мысленно уточняет Майкл, проснувшись в три утра от сообщения, содержащего всего три слова: «Я тебя люблю». Сердце делает тройной аксель и начинает биться в горле. Спросонья Майкл ничего не понимает и решает перезвонить, но останавливает его второе сообщение: «Я тааак напился! :)» У Фассбендера окончательно пропадает сон, но зато появляется желание устроить лицу МакЭвоя свидание с лампой, стоящей на тумбочке.

Джеймса, по всей видимости, временами все-таки мучает совесть, и он звонит Майклу с извинениями. В шесть утра.

В общем, нет ничего удивительного в том, что иногда Майклу еще и дико хочется выдернуть этому веснушчатому кретину позвоночник и сделать из него скакалку.

***

МакЭвой напоминает юлу, осевым стержнем которой является Майкл. Или надоедливого комара, который постоянно жужжит над ухом и периодически кусает незащищенное место. Причем, учитывая подход к делу этого кровососа, Фассбендера давно пора было объявлять почетным донором Шотландии. Или мазохистом: ведь прихлопнуть гада рука не поднимается.

Зато кружится голова: ведь Джеймса, вошедшего в раж, остановить невозможно.

\- Майкл, а ты знаешь, как выглядят тапиры? Ого, у тебя второй палец на ноге длиннее большого – значит, ты будешь в семье главным. А какие ты бы загадал три желания джинну? Кстати, я еще не пробовал наше новое пиво – представляешь, в нем тридцать два градуса!

Порой Майклу кажется хорошей идеей последовательно разбить об одну говорящую шотландскую голову все имеющиеся в комнате стулья. И, может быть, даже стол.

Никакого понятия о личном пространстве. Деликатности и стеснительности, как у танка. И при всем при этом – огорченно прикушенная нижняя губа и просительный взгляд огромных глаз: «Майкл, я тебя утомил, да?»

Впрочем, говорят, что и крокодилы плачут, поедая жертву.

***

Несмотря ни на что, не любить МакЭвоя сложно. Он словно светится изнутри, согревая своей искренней улыбкой, тараторит без остановки, подкрепляя слова жестами – и вкупе это фейерверк, взрыв сверхновой, чертов парад планет. Рядом с Джеймсом люди поневоле тоже начинают улыбаться, он с радостью делится со всеми своими положительными эмоциями, этакий энергетический вампир наоборот.

Сложно не любить, в самом деле. А любить – еще сложнее. Майкл знает. Потому что Майкл – любит.

Он на удивление легко свыкся с этой мыслью. Примерно через три месяца съемок у него состоялся серьезный разговор с бутылкой отличного ямайского рома в своем гостиничном номере. Надо признать, что монолог не успел стать диалогом – перед тем, как бутылка начала бы ему отвечать, Майкл сам осознал истинную природу своих желаний. Фрейд непременно утер бы слезу гордости, если бы пребывал в мире живых.

С тех пор у них все хорошо – ну, насколько хорошо может быть с этим психом. Майклу достаточно быть для Джеймса лучшим – и пусть только другом. А железные нервы при знакомстве с МакЭвоем идут в комплекте, Майкл уверен в этом. Ангел-хранитель Джеймса явно не дремлет, учитывая, что этого придурка до сих пор никто не линчевал.

\- …а я тебе снился когда-нибудь?

\- Конечно, - рассеяно отзывается Майкл, погрузившись в размышления и изредка кивая на автомате. Раннее утро для такой «совы», как он, не скрашивает даже любимый кофе. К тому же, Майкл еще не сделал первый глоток, после которого мозги пусть и нехотя, но начинали работать. Поэтому смысл последнего из макэвоевских вопросов доходит до него медленно. И Майкл давится этим злосчастным глотком. Джеймс же подпирает подбородок ладонью и чуть ли не светится от любопытства:

\- И что я делал?

Майкл прикипает взглядом к усыпанному веснушками запястью, но быстро спохватывается, сердито тряхнув головой.

\- Умирал в муках.

_Зажмурившись, слизывал капельки пота над верхней губой, покорно позволяя прижать себя к стене и припасть открытым ртом к напряженной взмокшей шее. Выгибался, поджимая пальцы ног, от сильных и резких толчков. И кончал всегда с открытыми глазами, темневшими до синевы._

Да, Майклу вполне достаточно быть лучшим другом Джеймса.

Честное слово.

Кто бы мог подумать, что все изменится с появлением… нет, не очередной девушки у МакЭвоя.

Кота.

У Майкла.

***

Не то чтобы Майкл не любил животных, нет. Но, учитывая специфику его работы, он был твердо убежден, что просто не может позволить себе завести домашнего любимца. И то, что в данный момент у него на ближайший месяц нет никаких планов – чистой воды случайность.

Все это Фассбендер и пытается объяснить Зоуи, которая появляется на пороге его нового дома с белоснежным пушистым шаром на руках.

При ближайшем рассмотрении у «шара» обнаруживаются уши, приплюснутый розовый нос и нахальные глаза цвета темного пива, а также лапы и хвост, равномерно покачивающийся из стороны в сторону. Зовут это чудо Снежок, и он является самым любимым существом для Зоуи. После Майкла, поспешно добавляет девушка, но Фассбендер на столь грубую лесть не покупается.

Оказывается, что Зоуи не будет дома целую неделю. А учитывая, что улетает она на другой континент, о том, чтобы взять Снежка с собой, не может быть и речи. Все друзья – кроме Майкла! – заняты: у кого-то съемки, у кого-то – дети, а у некоторых и вовсе собаки.

То, что у Майкла все вышеперечисленное на данный момент отсутствует, автоматически делает его идеальным кандидатом на роль кошачьей сиделки.

\- Гостиница для животных? – вяло отбивается он, зная, что отказать подруге все равно не сможет. Хочется создать хоть видимость сопротивления.

\- Ни за что, - Зоуи качает головой и быстро пересказывает ему пару страшилок о том, как в подобных заведениях могут обращаться с несчастными зверьми. Майкла передергивает.

\- Майкл, пожалуйста. - Зоуи – хорошая актриса, и умоляющий взгляд у нее получается на славу. – Тебе будет полезно начать заботиться о ком-то…

«А то мне не о ком», - мысленно чертыхается Фассбендер. В сознании тут же вспыхивает картинка со смеющимся Джеймсом.

\- …приятно же, что каждый вечер кто-то будет ждать твоего возвращения домой, - вдохновенно продолжает рассуждать Зоуи, от избытка чувств стиснув Снежка в объятиях. Кот начинает лениво сучить задними лапами.

По поводу последнего утверждения Майклу нечего сказать, и он тяжело вздыхает.

Зоуи, ликующе взвизгнув, воспринимает это как сигнал к действию. Кот моментально оказывается в руках у Фассбендера – и оба перестают дышать, в ужасе уставившись друг на друга. Пока Майкл играет со Снежком в «кто первый моргнет», девушка успевает принести из машины три объемных пакета.

«Знала, что соглашусь», - с досадой понимает Майкл и возмущенно фыркает. Судя по выражению морды, это действие чуть не вызывает у кота сердечный приступ. Зоуи тем временем деловито проходит через гостиную на кухню, попутно что-то объясняя. Майкл не слушает: кот оказывается довольно тяжелым и все норовит сползти вниз – видимо, Майкл его как-то неправильно держит. Попытка перехватить зверя поудобнее заканчивается полным провалом: кот падает на пол с глухим «тудум». Вроде бы, кошки всегда должны приземляться на лапы, но Снежок просто безразлично пикирует вниз, как сгусток желе. Может, дело еще и в том, что его пузо достигает поверхности раньше конечностей – вот что-что, а диета бы этому толстяку не помешала, а то выглядит, как белый и пушистый Гарфилд.

Майклу везет: Зоуи все еще находится на кухне и не становится свидетелем его первой неудачи. А вот судя по горящему взгляду исподлобья – собаки в черном списке Снежка только что были отправлены на второе место.

\- Ты… извини, ладно? Я не специально, - прижав руку к груди, проникновенно говорит Майкл. Он все-таки тоже неплохой актер, что ему стоит убедить кота в своем искреннем сожалении.

Частота колебаний хвоста увеличивается с пугающей скоростью, и Фассбендер начинает затравленно озираться. Ситуацию спасает появление Зоуи: Снежок бросается ей в ноги с истошным «мияу-ууу!».

Девушка подхватывает своего любимца на руки, целует в нос и бережно ставит на место. Майкл чувствует легкий укол совести.

\- Пока, мой хороший! Слушайся дядю Майкла, - щебечет девушка и, чмокнув Фассбендера в щеку, исчезает за дверью. Майкл даже не успевает высказать свое негодование по поводу «дяди».

Медленно повернувшись, Фассбендер снова оказывается под прицелом прищуренных карих глаз. Кот какое-то время гипнотизирует его взглядом – Майкл не делает резких движений во избежание, - и затем неторопливо устремляется на кухню, гордо задрав хвост.

Фассбендер вздыхает.

Не покидает ощущение, что эта неделя запомнится ему надолго.

Ну, при условии, что он выживет.

***

\- Мроур.

В средние века с целью добиться признания вины применялись самые изощренные пытки.

\- Мроооур.

Например, пленников привязывали к стулу, фиксируя голову, и им на макушку начинала сочиться ледяная вода – медленно, капля за каплей. Люди теряли сознание или сходили с ума за считанные часы.

И Майкл их не винит. Более того, он уверен, что скоро узнает, каково это – на своем опыте.

Из Снежка вышел отличный инквизитор. Если бы Майкл верил в переселение душ, то не сомневался бы ни секунды – перед ним сам Томас Торквемада в кошачьей шкуре.

\- МРОУР!!!

\- Да заткнись ты уже! – не выдерживает Майкл и швыряет в сидящего на пороге кота подушкой, под которой только что малодушно прятал голову. Снежок уворачивается с легкостью – за пять дней Майкл ни разу не попал в гнусную зверюгу.

С чувством глубокого удовлетворения кот пару раз проводит когтями по дверному косяку – Майкл даже не вздрагивает, - и продолжает свое сольное выступление.

\- Мряу.

Майкл лежит на кровати в позе морской звезды и думает, что начиналось-то все относительно неплохо.

Подумаешь, шторы. Он все равно планировал их сменить, а тут такой повод – куча художественных зацепок, оставленных Снежком во время его занятий альпинизмом.

Новые ботинки жали и натирали мизинцы – фактически, кот сделал ему одолжение, использовав правый в качестве лотка.

Пальма в гостиной и вовсе была навязана Майклу приглашенным дизайнером – тощий молодой человек, гремя костями и дюжиной серебряных браслетов на каждом запястье, уверял его в необходимости наличия этого маленького дерева в доме. Снежок явно не обрел обещанной гармонии, зато, судя по всему, впал в нирвану, старательно выкопав из горшка всю землю и разбросав ее по персидскому ковру бежевого цвета.

Зато Майкла вечерами действительно ждали дома. Правда, для того чтобы вылететь из-за угла – спина выгнута, шерсть дыбом, - и прыгнуть, целя в то место, которым Майкл, как и все мужчины, очень дорожил.

Два дня назад Фассбендер вернулся домой после встречи с друзьями в баре и утратил бдительность всего на несколько секунд. Этого Снежку хватило, чтобы взобраться по его ноге на спину, пребольно укусить за плечо и практически добраться до уха.

Наученный горьким опытом, Майкл ставил перед котом плошку с едой и сразу отдергивал руку – промедление в первый раз чуть не стоило ему большого пальца.

Зоуи, исправно звонившая каждый день, только удивленно и недоверчиво говорила, что «Снежок бы никогда!..» Майкл мило улыбался и обещал предоставить счета за ежедневно пополняемые запасы йода, не говоря уже о кошачьей дверце, которую он был вынужден сделать. Выяснилось, что Снежок очень любит свежий воздух, но любит его весьма нерегулярно: просился на улицу и обратно он с интервалом в минуты три. И чудовищно злился, если Майкл открывал ему дверь недостаточно быстро, предпринимая попытки зайти и выйти самостоятельно с помощью когтей, а порой и лба.

Майкл рассудил здраво: лучше уж дверца, чем сама дверь. Или окно. Или одна из несущих стен.

Трудно было представить, что может быть хуже. Но – могло. И было.

Не зря же в данный момент Майкл лежит, хмуро размышляя, сколько дадут за убийство кота, принимая во внимание состояние аффекта и смягчающие обстоятельства. Впрочем, какая разница - Зоуи не будет с ним разговаривать до конца его жизни, которая, учитывая характер девушки, будет весьма недолгой.

Фассбендер вздыхает: и кого он пытается обмануть. Он же, черт возьми, мужчина – и никогда не поднимет руку на того, кто априори слабее и не может дать сдачи. Майкл никогда не понимал, как можно ударить женщину или ребенка. Кота. Джеймса МакЭвоя, в конце концов.

При мысли о Джеймсе помимо воли хочется улыбаться. На МакЭвоя рука не поднималась по тем же причинам, по которым на него вставал член, но это была совсем другая история.

\- Мра-ааа, - напоминает о себе Снежок, и Фассбендер стискивает зубы. Это невыносимо.

Единственное, без чего Майкл не может обходиться – сон. А кот безжалостно лишает его этого уже вторую ночь подряд. Как назло, дни насыщены поездками и встречами, и возможности выспаться вне дома попросту нет.

Сначала Снежок приходил на соседнюю подушку и смотрел. Майкл никогда не думал, что можно проснуться от чьего-то взгляда, но так оно и было. Он успел только расфокусировано моргнуть два раза и тут же зажмурился, получив лапой – слава Богу, без когтей, - по лицу. Попытки открыть глаза привели к аналогичному результату, и Фассбендер раздраженно спихнул с кровати подушку вместе с расположившимся на ней котом.

Снежок осознал, что в районе головы ему ничего не светит и перешел на дальний рубеж: забирался под одеяло и подло кусал беззащитные пальцы ног. У Майкла срабатывал условный рефлекс: нога дергалась, и кот снова и снова сваливался с кровати.

И теперь пушистый паразит орет исключительно на безопасном расстоянии. Без перерыва. И это в самом деле сводит с ума: Майкл медленно, но верно превращается в живого мертвеца.

МакЭвой по сравнению с этим исчадием ада кажется просто ангелочком. Хотя этот ангелочек, сука, ни разу не позвонил за пять дней – своеобразный рекорд.

Майкл очень по нему скучает – ну, в перерывах между мыслями об убийстве кота и собственном самоубийстве. И решает позвонить ему утром сам.

\- Мяяяааа!..

***

Попытавшись утром побриться с помощью зубной щетки, Майкл криво улыбается зеркалу и идет на кухню, изображая зомби – протянув вперед руки и покачиваясь.

Снежок жизнерадостно чем-то чавкает в углу. Кажется, свежей газетой. Майкл, с трудом подавив порыв засунуть скотину в соковыжималку, звонит Джеймсу.

\- Майкл, привет! – Джеймс так искренне и бурно радуется, что у Фассбендера теплеет в груди. – Ты почему мне не звонишь?!

Здравствуй, МакЭвой, до свидания, логика.

\- А что я сейчас делаю? – осторожно уточняет Майкл. Джеймс задумывается на пару секунд и исправляется:

\- Не звонил. Целую вечность! Я соскучился. И обиделся.

Спрашивать, почему не звонил сам, бесполезно, и Майкл вместо этого интересуется его планами на вечер. Пока МакЭвой задумчиво мычит и шуршит чем-то в трубке, Майкл успевает выпить кофе и отразить атаку кота на ни в чем не повинную сахарницу. Салфетки спасти не удается, и Майклу остается философски наблюдать за тем, как Снежок с упоением рвет добычу на мелкие кусочки, усеивая ими паркет.

МакЭвой наконец оживает и сообщает, что его планы включают в себя Майкла и много виски. Фассбендера это устраивает.

На кухонное полотенце в руках Майкла Снежок реагирует, как бык на красную тряпку, и уход из дома в очередной раз больше напоминает поспешное бегство.

***

\- Майкл!

Фассбендер смиренно разводит руки в стороны, чтобы Джеймсу было удобно кидаться ему на шею. МакЭвой обычно стискивает его в объятиях, не прекращая болтать, и отцепляется через пару секунд, солнечно улыбаясь.

В этот раз все по-другому: Джеймс неожиданно замолкает на полуслове и утыкается носом в шею Майкла. И замирает, делая еле слышные вдохи.

Майкл, стараясь держать себя в руках, отстраняется первым и ошеломленно смотрит на друга:

\- Джеймс, ты меня что, _нюхаешь_?

\- Ты с ума сошел?! - неубедительно возмущается МакЭвой и демонстративно делает шаг в сторону. Глаза презрительно сощурены, кончик носа подергивается, нижняя губа обиженно поджата.

Майкл понимает, что ни черта не понимает.

\- Что случилось?

\- Ничего! – Джеймс врет, и это очевидно. А еще странно – с Майклом он всегда честен.

\- А что с тобой? – ловко меняет тему МакЭвой, и Майкл только пожимает плечами. Не хочет говорить – и ладно, не заставлять же его, в самом деле. – Выглядишь отвратительно.

\- Спасибо, - учтиво благодарит Майкл, пока они садятся за барную стойку. – Я не спал уже две ночи.

\- Ммм, - Джеймс начинает вертеть в руках принесенный бокал. – У тебя кто-то появился?

Нарочитая незаинтересованность в голосе забавляет Майкла: Джеймс любопытен до ужаса.

\- Появился, - кивает Фассбендер, делая глоток. – Пушистый усатый демон из глубин преисподней. Зоуи удружила.

\- Ну да, не мог же ты ей отказать, - соглашается Джеймс, и Майкл решает не обращать внимания на тщательно скрываемое ехидство в голосе: МакЭвой недолюбливает Зоуи, и девушка отвечает ему взаимностью. – И я не понял: тебе кот не дает спать, что ли?

\- Ну да, - уныло признается Фассбендер, открывает рот, чтобы попросить вторую порцию, и чуть не прикусывает язык от неожиданности, когда Джеймс вскакивает и решительно дергает его за локоть.

\- Поехали к тебе.

\- Зачем?!

\- Ну, как это, - закатывает глаза МакЭвой. – Я хочу увидеть, кто еще может довести тебя до такого состояния, кроме меня.

Майкл только вздыхает. Спорить с Джеймсом МакЭвоем? Нет уж, спасибо.

***

Майкл должен был это предвидеть. Он же, в конце концов, не МакЭвой, который обожает почти всех людей, верит в существование единорогов и в то, что молнии появляются благодаря ударам молота Мьёльнир, принадлежащего Тору.

Они успевают только переступить порог, когда в коридоре появляется кот. Майкл привычно готовится к нападению, но Снежок переводит взгляд на стоящего рядом МакЭвоя и начинает глухо рычать, не разжимая рта. Майкл удивленно приподнимает бровь, а Джеймс смело шагает вперед, садится на корточки и протягивает руку, чтобы погладить кота.

Идиот.

\- Джеймс, зачем ты к нему полез? – вопрос чисто риторический, но Майклу надо отвлечься: смывание крови с исполосованной от запястья до сгиба локтя руки МакЭвоя однозначно не входит в список его любимых занятий.

\- Обожаю боль, - Джеймс улыбается, но тут же морщится и шипит от боли: Майкл проводит по царапинам ваткой, смоченной в перекиси водорода. – Так вот чем ты красишь волосы в тот ужасный цвет, да?

\- Заткнись, - ласково говорит Майкл и, склонив голову, дует на раны. Джеймс, пользуясь случаем, утыкается носом ему в волосы.

\- Да ладно, Майкл, я не настолько жалок, чтобы погибнуть от когтей злобного кота.

\- Тебе просто надо быть менее дружелюбным.

\- Тебе просто надо выкинуть это чудовище, - безапелляционно заявляет Джеймс. Майкл качает головой.

\- Я не могу. Зоуи…

\- Ну конечно, - на этот раз сарказм в голосе отлично слышен. – Как я мог забыть. _Зоуи_.

\- Джеймс… - Майкл хочет сказать, что завтра эти мучения наконец закончатся, но МакЭвой вскакивает на ноги.

\- Ладно, мне пора. Извини, выпить не останусь – боюсь, твой милый котик сбросит мне на голову горшок с цветами.

Майклу и возразить-то нечего: Снежок может.

Когда Джеймс уходит, Майкл поднимается на второй этаж и после недолгих поисков обнаруживает кота под кроватью.

Странно, но кот выглядит… испуганным.

***

Этой ночью Майклу удается проспать целых три часа, Снежок начинает свои заунывные песнопения только к утру.

Налив ему молока, Фассбендер укоризненно цокает языком:

\- Джеймса-то за что, а?

Снежок не отвечает – еще не хватало. Да Майкл и не надеялся на это – совесть кот в детстве явно поменял на печеночный паштет.

Возвращаясь вечером домой после бурного обсуждения одного из сценариев, Фассбендер хочет только одного.

Тишины.

Снежок выглядывает из-за угла, видит, что Майкл пришел один, и удаляется в гостиную, не предпринимая попытки отгрызть ему какую-нибудь часть тела. Фассбендер подозрительно щурится и быстро проверяет дом, опасаясь грандиозных разрушений.

Как ни странно, все в порядке: пара порванных журналов и попытка сделать подкоп в его любимом кресле. Снежок то ли потерял форму, то ли решил дать Майклу отдохнуть. В любом случае, Майкл ему за это благодарен.

Расположившись в кабинете на втором этаже с бокалом бренди, Майкл делает глоток и бесхитростно жмурится от удовольствия. Жизнь кажется прекрасной.

Где-то секунд тридцать.

А потом Майкл роняет бокал – нет, нервы стали просто ни к черту, - услышав громкое шипение на первом этаже, которое быстро переходит в настоящий вой. И – у Майкла пробегает холодок по спине, – вой этот явно на два голоса.

Майкл перепрыгивает через две ступеньки, чтобы быстрее оказаться в гостиной, и, подобно жене Лота, превращается в камень, увидев рыже-белый клубок, безостановочно катающийся по ковру.

\- Что за?.. – беспомощно выдавливает Майкл. – Какого?..

Природная интеллигентность борется с богатым словарным запасом. Клубок тем временем распадается на две части, одна из которых оказывается довольно потрепанным Снежком, а вторая – рыжим гладкошерстным котом, который мгновенно занимает боевую стойку, припадая на передние лапы.

Снежок, забыв обиды, кидается к Майклу – видимо, выбирая меньшее из двух зол. Фассбендер на автомате подхватывает его на руки и осознает свою ошибку: рыжий начинает угрожающе водить задницей из стороны в сторону, не сводя прищуренных глаз с вцепившегося Майклу в плечо Снежка.

\- Даже не… - договорить Майклу не удается: рыжий прыгает на него с воинственным «айяууу!». Майкл, не раздумывая, скрывается в коридоре, нащупывает ручку и через пару секунд оказывается за дверью.

И осознает сразу несколько вещей.

Его только что фактически выгнал из собственного дома какой-то непонятный кот.

Он вот-вот оглохнет на левое ухо от продолжающего истошно вопить у него на плече Снежка.

И, наконец:

\- Здравствуй, Зоуи.

***

\- Майкл! Снежочек! – восклицает ошарашенная девушка и выхватывает кота у Фассбендера. – Как ты похудел!

\- Удивительно, что я вообще не отошел в мир иной, - бормочет Майкл и только после уничижительного взгляда Зоуи понимает, что речь шла не о нем. – Что?! Я его кормил!

Снежок, оказавшись у хозяйки, мгновенно превращается в бесформенную тушку и старательно притворяется невинной жертвой. Чертов лицемер.

\- Почему он так дрожит? Ты его напугал?

\- _Я_ его напугал? – поражается Фассбендер. – Ты смеешься, что ли?

Зоуи, повертев кота из стороны в сторону, задумчиво хмурится.

\- А почему ты выскочил из дома, как будто за тобой черти гнались?

\- Снежок услышал, как подъехала машина, и догадался, что это ты, вот мы и поспешили тебе навстречу,- не моргнув глазом, врет Майкл, но доверчивая Зоуи приходит в восторг, прижав к себе слабо пискнувшего Снежка.

\- Мой мальчик чувствует, когда мама рядом! Спасибо тебе огромное, Майкл, ты просто чудо! Пойдем в дом, я соберу его вещи…

\- Нет, не надо! – Майкл решительно встает у нее на пути. Он помнит о рыжем пришельце и о том, что и так еле-еле отчистил ковер от земли. А с кровью явно будет больше проблем. – Я уже все собрал заранее, сейчас принесу. Жди здесь.

\- Ну ладно, - Зоуи недоуменно пожимает плечами и начинает ворковать с изредка вздрагивающим Снежком. Майкл поспешно скрывается в доме, осторожно проходит на кухню и кое-как запихивает в пакет мисочки и корм. Лоток отправляется следом, как и две пуходерки, которыми Майкл так ни разу и не воспользовался - инстинкт самосохранения у него все-таки имеется.

Рыжего нигде нет, и это настораживает, но Майкл решает разбираться с проблемами в порядке строгой очереди. На первом месте в данный момент избавление от Зоуи, то есть, от Снежка. В общем, от обоих.

\- Вот! – Майкл нежно подталкивает Зоуи к машине и торопливо сгружает пакеты в багажник. – Всегда рад помочь. Езжай аккуратно. Счастливо!

\- Майкл, ты меня просто спас… - растроганно признается девушка. – Снежок, попрощайся с дядей Майклом!..

Кот смотрит на Фассбендера через стекло как-то странно - так, как ни разу не смотрел за эту неделю.

И только когда Зоуи трогается с места, просигналив на прощание, Майкл понимает, что именно было во взгляде Снежка.

Сочувствие.

***

Зайдя в дом, Майкл глубоко вздыхает. Наверное, рыжий за время его отсутствия успел натворить кучу гадостей и искусно спрятаться.

Кот сидит в самом центре гостиной, гордо выпятив белоснежную грудь. Передние лапки находятся на одной линии, хвост-«морковка» не двигается. Просто статуэтка какая-то.

\- Эээ, привет, приятель, - наигранно бодро начинает Майкл, чувствуя себя полным идиотом. – Я не знаю, зачем ты сюда забрался, но ты задал классную трепку тому пушистому!

Рыжий с независимым видом дергает ухом. Майкл, кашлянув, продолжает:

\- А теперь тебе пора домой. Давай. Иди.

Естественно, кот не двигается с места. Майкл делает шаг вперед, и рыжий издает короткое предупреждающее шипение. Фассбендер тут же отступает и примирительно поднимает вверх руки, демонстрируя ладони.

\- Хороший котик.

Рыжий чуть склоняет голову набок, и у него дергаются усы – такое впечатление, что он насмешливо усмехается. Лениво осмотрев Фассбендера с ног до головы, кот встает и идет к хозяину дома.

\- Я сейчас полицию вызову, - беспомощно обещает Майкл, размышляя, не пора ли вооружиться длинной «ложкой» для обуви.

«Да хоть дух королевы Виктории», - читается в безмятежных голубых глазах. Рыжий притормаживает неподалеку от Майкла и вытягивает шею, зорким взглядом окидывая коридор. Фассбендер невольно оглядывается и спешно успокаивает:

\- Нет, его забрали, не бойся, - хотя, кто кого бояться должен, учитывая предынфарктное состояние Снежка. – Это вообще не мой кот был, на самом деле.

Майкл чувствует себя глупо, оправдываясь перед котом, и приседает на корточки.

\- Иди сюда.

Кот лукаво смотрит на него и преодолевает оставшееся между ними расстояние крадучись, готовый в любой момент отскочить в сторону. Майкл тянется его погладить, мысленно приготовившись к худшему, но – о чудо! – рыжий доверчиво подставляет голову и жмурится, когда пальцы проходятся по чувствительным местечкам за ушами.

\- Хороший мальчик, - растеряно повторяет Майкл и вздыхает. – Но я не могу тебя оставить, изви… сшш!

Острые зубы мгновенно впиваются в палец – не сильно, но довольно чувствительно, - и кот снова оказывается в метре от Майкла. Тот хмурится. Рыжий нагло облизывается.

\- Я не собираюсь за тобой гоняться, - строго предупреждает Майкл. Кот демонстративно поворачивается к нему… ну, предположим, спиной. Майкл фыркает: явная провокация. А он все-таки взрослый и умный мужчина.

…Через десять минут тяжело дышащий и раскрасневшийся Майкл падает на диван в гостиной и стонет. Рыжий мерзавец оказывается невероятно быстрым и юрким, его ни разу не удается загнать в угол.

\- Ладно! – Фассбендер повышает голос: надо уметь признавать поражение. – Иди сюда.

Ни звука. Майкл, подумав, добавляет:

-Больше не буду кидаться игрушками, честное слово.

Во-первых, это был жест отчаяния. Во-вторых, маленькая плюшевая акула – подарок МакЭвоя, - все равно угодила не в грациозно спланировавшего с тумбочки кота, а в стоящую на ней вазу – подарок Зоуи. У грустно собирающего осколки Майкла сложилось впечатление, что рыжий на это и рассчитывал.

Кот, услышав обещание, тут же материализуется у входа в гостиную.

\- Привет, - Майкл широко улыбается, подтверждая теорию Джеймса о своем сходстве с кровожадным хищником. – Как дела?

Рыжий подносит лапу к морде. Это настолько похоже на человеческий жест отчаяния из-за осознания безнадежности ситуации или глупости собеседника, что Майкл изумленно открывает рот. Оказывается, что кот всего лишь решает умыться. Фассбендер против воли умиляется, глядя на то, как сосредоточенно рыжий трет мордочку, но сразу берет себя в руки. Осталось только начать смотреть «мыльные оперы» и всхлипывать при расставании Марии Изабеллы и Хуана Антонио.

\- Слушай, - очень хочется продолжить в духе «мы же взрослые люди». – Ты очень славный, но… Понимаешь, мне не нужен кот.

Рыжий, закончив умываться, чешет задней лапой ухо, показывая, насколько ему интересны желания Майкла. Фассбендер с ужасом понимает, что кот уже все решил. За него.

\- Ты же чей-то, наверное, - последний аргумент звучит очень жалобно, и они оба это понимают. Кот секунд тридцать смотрит так, словно заранее жалеет о том, что придется иметь дело с таким идиотом, а потом бесстрашно подходит к продолжающему сидеть Майклу и трется лбом о его ноги.

Майкл встречается с ним взглядом и обреченно закрывает лицо руками.

Он никогда не умел отказывать голубоглазым нахалам.

***

\- Ладно.

Со всеми удобствами расположившись на кухне, оба пьют: Майкл – бренди, рыжий – молоко.

\- Как же мне тебя назвать? – задумчиво спрашивает Фассбендер. Кот разве что плечами не пожимает, не отрываясь от блюдца.

\- Рыжик? Полосатик? Тигренок?

Рыжий явно считает ниже своего достоинства обращать внимание на столь примитивные клички. Майкл подносит сложенные ладони к губам, размышляя. У него, конечно, богатая фантазия, но не в плане кошачьих имен.

\- Эрик? Чарльз? – сказывается пагубное влияние небезызвестного фильма. Кот и ухом не ведет. – Микки? Деймон? Харви? Сэмми? Перси? Рудольф?

Кот косится на него так, что Фассбендер чувствует себя тем самым оленем.

\- Румпельштильцхен? – после небольшой паузы оживляется Майкл. Хрен выговоришь, зато оригинально.

На этот раз кот прерывается, чтобы посмотреть на Фассбендера с тяжким недоумением. По всей видимости, низкий коэффициент интеллекта Майкла его расстраивает донельзя.

\- А тебе лишь бы критиковать, - обижается Майкл. – Раз ты такой умный, мог бы и намекнуть! Знаешь, как Бетховен это сделал?

Приводить в пример собаку не очень корректно, но кот милостиво предпочитает пропустить вопрос мимо ушей.

\- Ну, у меня все равно нет рояля, - бормочет Фассбендер и, наклонившись, протягивает рыжему кусочек бекона, который тот начинает спешно жевать. – Интересно, как Джеймс бы тебя назвал…

Рассеянное замечание вызывает бурю эмоций: кот в стремительном прыжке взлетает к нему на колени и издает восторженное «мияу!»

\- Что ты… - рыжий нетерпеливо бодает его лбом в плечо, и у Майкла появляются мурашки от нехорошего предчувствия.

\- Джеймс? – слабым голосом произносит Фассбендер, и кот начинает громко мурчать, переминаясь с лапы на лапу и изредка выпуская когти. Майкл решительно подхватывает его и встает, держа рыжее чудовище на вытянутых руках.

\- Джеймс.

Кот не кивает, но покорно висит с очень довольной мордой.

Майклу второй раз за вечер приходится напомнить себе, что он взрослый и умный мужчина.

А такие, безусловно, не должны испытывать желания подышать в пакетик.

***

В зоомагазинах работают русалки, то есть, сирены. Майкл убеждается в этом на следующее утро, отправившись туда за несколькими пакетиками корма. Девушка, к которой он обратился за помощью, прижала руки к груди и _запела_.

И теперь Майкл, отдуваясь, уже второй раз возвращается к машине, чтобы перенести все покупки в дом. Корма и игрушки, когтеточка и лоток, разнообразные мисочки, витамины и лекарства против всех существующих паразитов, домик, устланный внутри искусственным мехом, корзинка с плюшевым пледом в рыбках, а также гамак. Приятным бонусом оказывается телефон «сирены» - Кэти вручила ему бумажку с номером и велела звонить в любое время - и не только по вопросам, связанным с уходом за котом.

Джеймс, сидящий на пороге, наблюдает за Фассбендером с веселым изумлением и старательно вытягивается на коврике каждый раз, когда Майкл входит и выходит из дома.

Да, Джеймс оказывается той еще врединой – и Майкл ничуть этому не удивляется, учитывая характер его тезки. Видимо, все Джеймсы одинаковые.

Как выяснилось, играть в «догонялки» с Майклом ему понравилось. Утром, стоило Фассбендеру отвернуться, Джеймс утащил из его тарелки сосиску и носился с ней по всему дому, преследуемый голодным и оскорбленным до глубины души Майклом. А когда Фассбендер устал и вернулся на кухню, Джеймс как ни в чем не бывало вернул свой трофей на место и чинно уселся рядом. Майкл оглядел сидящего на столе кота, следы зубов на сосиске и со вздохом доел яичницу. Рыжий явно воровал из спортивного интереса, а ругать его за это было как-то бессмысленно.

«Кис-кис-кис» и «на-на-на» кот игнорировал, отзываясь исключительно на «Джеймс, иди ко мне» или «Джеймс, ужинать!» За фамильярное «Джейми» ощутимо кусал за пятки.

На купленные корзину с домиком был брошен лишь один презрительный взгляд. Впрочем, всякие заводные мышки и мячики не удостоились и его.

Руководствуясь горьким опытом – и покупкой новых штор, - Майкл предпринял попытку обрезать Джеймсу когти. Все закончилось весьма прозаично: мелкий засранец с замашками саблезубого тигра чуть не вскрыл Майклу вены, увидев ножницы и догадавшись о его гнусной затее.

Помыть Джеймса тоже не удалось: когда Майкл принес его в ванную, кот намертво вцепился ему в плечи и окаменел от ужаса. Фассбендеру пришлось спешно возвратиться в комнату и терпеливо отцеплять по когтю, клятвенно обещая хвостатому варианту Бастинды забыть о водных процедурах. В принципе, кот не был похож на обитателя помойки, да и запаха неприятного от него не исходило – Майкл проверял. Джеймс этому очень удивился, но вежливо понюхал Фассбендера в ответ.

Все издаваемые им звуки строго варьировались – от просительного «айяу» до требовательного «мррроур!» Но кот никогда не будил Майкла в два часа ночи из-за того, что ему захотелось перекусить или стало скучно. Что самое интересное, Майкл за два дня ни разу не видел, чтобы Джеймс спал. Порой он дремал рядом, но чутко реагировал на каждый звук, будь то даже переворачивание страницы. А на ночь исчезал из дома и возвращался только утром. Может, таким образом Джеймс показывал, что, несмотря на наличие Фассбендера, он по-прежнему оставался котом, который гуляет сам по себе – Майкл не знал. Похоже, что и все свои дела Джеймс делал на улице – Майкл надеялся, что хотя бы не в саду миссис Томпсон: вряд ли ее гортензии, нарциссы и чайные розы нуждались в дополнительных удобрениях.

Зато вечерами Джеймс забирался к Майклу на колени и тихонечко сидел, не отвлекая, если Майкл читал. Или садился рядом и наблюдал, как Майкл что-то печатает на ноутбуке. По утрам топтался у него на животе и настойчиво щекотал усами подбородок, когда Фассбендер ленился вставать. Встречал у двери и радостно крутился под ногами – как оказалось, Зоуи была права: чертовски приятно, что тебя ждут дома.

Может, именно поэтому уже через два дня Майкл был готов ответственно заявить: это его кот. И больше ничей.

***

Вечер третьего дня ничем не отличается от предыдущих: как только за окном темнеет, Джеймс спрыгивает с дивана, на котором они с Майклом валялись и шутливо воевали около получаса, и направляется к двери.

\- Мог бы и попрощаться, - ворчит Майкл для проформы. Джеймс только рассержено машет хвостом: похоже, его гордость уязвлена легкостью, с которой Майкл раз за разом укладывал его на обе лопатки одной рукой. – Ну, Джеймс, что ты как девоч… кошечка!

Джеймс в ответ старается как можно громче хлопнуть кошачьей дверцей при уходе. Фассбендер закатывает глаза: гордый какой, с ума сойти можно.

Приняв душ и почистив зубы, Майкл ложится в постель, размышляя, чем бы задобрить Джеймса утром. В принципе, можно побаловать его любимым лакомством: шариками с сыром и креветками. Или же заехать в зоомагазин за кошачьей мятой – в прошлый раз Кэти говорила, что это самый быстрый способ сделать своего питомца счастливым. Майкл тогда заявил, что против любых наркотиков, в том числе и кошачьих, но почему бы не дать Кэти возможность его переубедить?..

За окном светлеет на мгновение, а после слышится раскат грома, и дождь начинает мерно стучать по подоконнику, усиливаясь с каждой секундой. Судя по всему, ожидалась одна из тех бурь, которые сопровождаются сильнейшим ветром, вырывающим из рук зонтики и ломающим деревья.

Майкл не успевает искренне посочувствовать тем, кого угораздило оказаться на улице в такую погоду, лишь потому, что на кровать приземляется мокрый Джеймс, цвет глаз которого в данный момент невозможно разглядеть из-за расширившихся зрачков.

\- Джейми! – машинально произносит Майкл, забывшись, но кот в таком ужасе, что даже не замечает запретной, как имя лорда Вольдеморта, клички. – Ты вернулся!

Джеймс практически приползает Майклу под бок, пугливо косясь на окно.

\- Да ты грозы боишься, - кот льнет к его руке, дрожа. Фассбендер ласково чешет Джеймса за ухом и, не сдержавшись, ехидно комментирует: - Судя по характеру, тебя в детстве молнией ударило?

Джеймс обвивается вокруг его руки так, словно у него лапы трансформировались в щупальца, и поднимает голову. Майкл переходит на подставленный подбородок. Кот совершенно по-человечески вздыхает и чуть успокаивается, хотя его сердечко продолжает биться быстро-быстро, Майкл это чувствует.

\- Ничего страшного, - начинает тихо говорить Майкл, не прекращая гладить своего кота. – Это всего лишь дождь, который скоро кончится. Ни один дождь не может длиться вечно, понимаешь?

Джеймс заметно расслабляется, слушая его успокаивающий голос, но очередная вспышка и грохот за окном заставляют его снова испуганно прижать уши.

\- Тшш, - Майкл задумывается на пару секунд и приподнимает край одеяла: - Залезай, тут абсолютно безопасно, я гарантирую.

Кот с сомнением относится к его предложению, но после минутного размышления – и особенно яркой молнии за окном, - все-таки отцепляется от руки Майкла, начинающей неметь. Медленно залезает под одеяло. И тут же высовывает голову, вопросительно глядя на Майкла.

\- Нет, мне и тут хорошо, - быстро отказывается Фассбендер, наблюдает, как глаза Джеймса округляются и увеличиваются в размерах – в точности, как у кота из "Шрэка", - и со вздохом натягивает одеяло до макушки.

Они с Джеймсом лежат в темноте, причем Майкл не видит вообще ничего. В отличие от кота – перед тем, как свернуться калачиком в районе его подмышки, Джеймс утыкается холодным носом точно в кончик носа Фассбендера и коротко проводит языком по щеке.

Кошачий аналог поцелуя заставляет Майкла улыбнуться. Да и то, что кот впервые решил остаться с ним на ночь – пусть из страха перед грозой, - не может не радовать.

\- Я сплю с Джеймсом, - тихо проговаривает Фассбендер себе под нос. Звучит довольно сюрреалистично. – Невозможное возможно.

Засыпая, он слышит отчетливое фырканье и бормочет «Будь здоров» своему любимцу.

***

_Ласковые ладони скользят по мгновенно напрягшемуся животу, оглаживают бока._

Майкл чуть хмурится – ему этого мало. Словно прочитав его мысли, над ним решают сжалиться и…

… _руки сменяются нахальным языком, быстро облизывающим соски, и зубами, которые аккуратно прихватывают каждый напоследок._

Жарко, и трудно дышать – Майклу хочется и выгнуть спину, и перевернуться на живот, чтобы потереться о постель, но ему это не удается из-за непонятной тяжести в ногах. А потом он забывает обо всем, потому что…

… _пальцы уверенно пробираются под резинку трусов и сжимают возбужденный член. Большой палец пару раз проходится по головке, а потом становится горячо, влажно, тесно, просто не-вы-но-си-мо_ …

Майкл просыпается со сбившимся дыханием и пальцами, намертво вцепившимися в простыню. Одеяло сбилось в районе ног – видимо, из-за этого ему и казалось, что он не может пошевелиться. От болезненного возбуждения ломит поясницу, о стоящем члене и говорить нечего. Это не в первый раз, да и снится ему все тот же лохматый придурок, но никогда еще ощущения не были настолько яркими. Казалось, что Майкл и правда видел очертания своего члена за щекой у МакЭвоя, как подрагивали ресницы, когда Джеймс плотно сжимал припухшие губы и… о черт, ему срочно нужно в душ.

Возвратившись из ванной, Майкл мимоходом гладит свернувшегося клубком на краю постели кота. Тот спит так крепко, что даже не реагирует на прикосновение.

Оно и к лучшему: незачем ему знать, что его хозяин видит «мокрые» сны в лучших традициях прыщавых пятнадцатилетних подростков.

***

Во второй раз Майкл открывает глаза из-за холодного и мокрого носа в ухе. Джеймс, устав безрезультатно топтаться по его животу и грудной клетке, идет на крайние меры.

\- Еще пять минут, - решительно отпихнув маленького садиста, Майкл переворачивается на живот и зарывается лицом в подушку, блаженно вздохнув.

Исходящее от Джеймса негодование он буквально чувствует кожей и сонно улыбается. И предсказуемо дергается после укуса за бок.

\- Джеймс, фу!

А вот эта команда считается оскорблением – не отвратительное «брысь», но все же. Кот вскакивает на Майкла, тот вздрагивает и ерзает, пытаясь сбросить Джеймса обратно на кровать.

Конечно, кот решает, что это родео и вцепляется когтями ему в спину, дабы удержаться любой ценой.

\- Ты зануда! – стонет Майкл и приподнимает подушку над головой в качестве белого флага. – И не пушинка, между прочим!

Джеймс триумфально прохаживается по его позвоночнику и напоследок коротко ударяет Майкла по заднице лапой, прежде чем спрыгнуть на пол.

\- Эй! – Фассбендер просыпается окончательно. – Ты меня что, _шлепнул_?

Джеймс _улыбается_ – до него Фассбендер и не знал, что коты это умеют. Раненая гордость требует отмщения, Майкл обманчиво ленивым движением потягивается… и практически сваливается с кровати в попытке поймать рыжего зарвавшегося негодяя.

Джеймс, предвидя это, с оскорбительной небрежностью уворачивается и показательно неспешно вылизывает переднюю лапку. Кончик языка после этой процедуры остается высунутым: кот дразнит Майкла самым настоящим образом.

Фассбендер принимает вызов, и начинается любимая игра Джеймса, отлично заменяющая Майклу утреннюю зарядку.

_Поймай меня, если сможешь._

***

После завтрака, устроившись на диване с котом и книжкой, Майкл решает поведать Джеймсу о своем персональном шотландском наказании.

Кот явно слушает вполуха, но Майкла это нисколько не смущает.

\- Он тебе понравится, - вдохновенно рассказывает Фассбендер. – МакЭвой, он… славный. Немного своеобразный, знаешь, как будто его пару раз роняли в детстве. И периодически роняют до сих пор – ну, или он сам падает, без посторонней помощи. Думаю, если бы мы познакомились еще детьми, то он бы сначала огрел меня совочком по голове, потом разрушил мой замок из песка и в итоге провозгласил себя моим лучшим другом.

Джеймс переворачивается на спину и ненавязчиво подставляет живот.

\- Собственно, мы с ним примерно так и подружились, - хмыкает Майкл. – Этот придурок сначала облил меня кофе, рухнув мне на колени – как он утверждал, после подножки Бейкона, - потом лично вызвался застирать мою любимую рубашку и через два часа торжественно вручил мне лохмотья, в которые она превратилась.

Джеймс упоенно мурлычет, попеременно сгибая в воздухе передние лапы.

\- Я разговариваю с котом, - подняв вверх взгляд, констатирует Фассбендер. Подумав, обреченно добавляет: - И жалуюсь потолку. Прекрасно.

Джеймс не оценивает прекращения поглаживаний и вцепляется Майклу в руку, по-кроличьи пинаясь задними лапами. Фассбендер вздыхает: интересно, а дорого ли нынче берут психоаналитики?..

Его размышления прерываются звонком в дверь: Майкл недоуменно сдвигает брови и спрашивает у насторожившегося кота:

\- Ты кого-то ждешь? – Джеймс всем своим видом показывает, что ему и одного Фассбендера более чем достаточно. - И я - нет. Пойдем, посмотрим - может, это МакЭвой?

Действительно, кто еще может заявиться в гости без приглашения и предупреждения. Майкл открывает дверь и вспоминает – кто.

\- Зоуи!

\- Привет, - девушка солнечно улыбается. – Я не помешала?

\- Нет, что ты, - Майкл окидывает подозрительным взглядом пакет в руках подруги. - Проходи. Только не говори, что ты снова улетаешь, и в пакете Снежок, мое слабое сердце…

\- Дурак, - фыркает Зоуи. – Думаешь, я бы запихнула туда своего мальчика? И к тому же, - девушка с многозначительным видом встряхивает пакет, прежде чем вручить его Майклу. – Коты не звенят.

Майкл заглядывает внутрь и радостно присвистывает, обнаружив несколько бутылок своего любимого темного пива.

\- Я ведь тебя так и не поблагодарила, - щебечет девушка, скидывая туфли и одергивая свою ультракороткую юбку. – Так что, если ты не занят, можем заказать пиццу и посмотреть какой-нибудь… а это еще кто?

Майклу даже оглядываться не надо: конечно, любопытный Джеймс вышел поприветствовать гостью.

\- Это мой кот, - с гордостью сообщает Майкл, и Зоуи изумленно моргает:

\- Твой кот? С каких это пор? И откуда он взялся – ты что, подобрал его на улице?

\- Да нет, - Майкл чешет за ухом, усиленно размышляя, как бы описать свое знакомство с Джеймсом, не вдаваясь в подробности. – Он, в общем… сам пришел.

\- В смысле? – еще больше удивляется девушка. – Как это – сам?

\- Через дверь, - обезоруживающе улыбается Фассбендер и педантично уточняет: - То есть, через дверцу. Кошачью.

\- И ты его вот так запросто оставил? – Зоуи смотрит на кота с сомнением. – Он же взрослый… и, скорее всего, у него есть хозяева. Хотя, - добавляет она через пару мгновений. – Он явно не породистый, а «дворняжек» в твоем районе вроде не жалуют.

\- Тихо! – шипит Майкл сквозь зубы и переходит на отчаянный шепот. – Не называй его так, он же может услышать и обидеться!

Зоуи хихикает.

\- Майкл, ты серьезно? И вообще, с чего ты взял, что это он?

Интересный вопрос. До этого Майкл почему-то ни на секунду не усомнился в половой принадлежности Джеймса.

\- Это точно мальчик, - говорит он в итоге и беспомощно аргументирует: - Да ты посмотри на него!

Зоуи скептически оглядывает кота, и тот весь подбирается, становясь похожим на нахохлившегося воробья. И бесшумно перемещается поближе к Фассбендеру.

\- Никогда бы не подумала, что ты решишься завести домашнего любимца. Поздравляю! Как ты его назвал?

Фассбендеру заранее тоскливо: вряд ли Зоуи понравится кличка.

\- Джеймс.

\- Как?! – недоверчиво переспрашивает девушка и тут же поднимает руку. – Я прекрасно расслышала, не повторяй. Фассбендер, ты… Ох, ладно.

Зоуи переводит снисходительный взгляд на сидящего рядом с ногой Майкла Джеймса и картинно закатывает глаза. У кота слегка шевелится хвост – еще не злится, но уже нервничает.

\- Ну, привет, _Джейми_.

Предупредить о неуместности подобного сокращения Фассбендер просто не успевает: Джеймс посредством одного прыжка оказывается рядом с Зоуи и молниеносно проводит лапой по ее ноге.

\- МОИ КОЛГОТКИ!

В фильмах после подобных криков обычно демонстрируют стаю птиц, испуганно сорвавшихся с насиженных мест. Майкл, конечно, не какой-нибудь там нервный голубь, но вздрагивает буквально всем телом.

Завершив свое черное дело, Джеймс, петляя, как заяц, скрывается в гостиной и, судя по дробному топоту, удирает на второй этаж.

\- Зоуи, прости, он не всегда такой, - начинает неуклюже оправдываться Майкл, не в силах отделаться от ощущения, что все это уже было. И что с помощью точно таких же слов он когда-то защищал МакЭвоя, который споткнулся и вылил на шикарное бледно-зеленое платье Зоуи клубничную «Маргариту». Тогда это еще можно было списать на несчастный случай, тут же злой умысел был налицо.

И все равно Майкл восхищается – мысленно, конечно, - тем, что Джеймс умудрился порвать колготки, не оставив при этом ни одной царапины на коже. Зоуи, по всей видимости, это мало утешает.

\- Ты его хоть к ветеринару возил? – безнадежно интересуется она, проходя в гостиную. Майкл задумчиво проводит пальцем по брови: ему, честно говоря, это и в голову не приходило.

\- Я так и знала, - девушка скрещивает руки на груди. – А вдруг у него глисты? Или блохи?

Со второго этажа доносится шипение – оскорбленное, определяет Майкл.

\- Или бешенство, - сразу же тонко намекает Зоуи. Фассбендер пренебрежительно фыркает. – В конце концов, он точно присмиреет от термометра в заднице.

Судя по воцарившейся тишине, Джеймс от подобной перспективы вообще теряет способность издавать какие-либо звуки. Майкл его прекрасно понимает – к нему дар речи тоже возвращается не сразу.

\- Зоуи, - укоризненно качает головой Фассбендер, а девушка только пожимает плечами.

\- А что? Снежок сначала сопротивлялся, а сейчас покорно терпит.

«А я знал, что не от хорошей жизни пушистый гаденыш такой вредный», - с сочувствием думает Майкл.

\- По-моему, с Джеймсом все отлично, - твердо заявляет он под недоверчивое хмыканье Зоуи.

\- Да уж, конечно. Знаешь, я бы на твоем месте…

Поведать о своих кровожадных планах в отношении Джеймса девушке мешает разразившийся громкой мелодией мобильный. Зоуи с виноватой улыбкой отвечает на звонок, пару минут пытается возразить кому-то и с досадой нажимает на «отбой».

\- Прости, Майкл, пиво с пиццей откладываются. Ты же знаешь Пола – явиться немедленно, вопрос жизни и смерти, и ему наплевать, на чем я буду добираться – на машине или на метле.

Майкл понимающе усмехается: агент Зоуи был смешным толстячком, склонным к гиперболизации проблем. При этом он был бесконечно добрым малым, искренне любящим свою работу и свою подопечную.

\- Ничего страшного. Слушай, а как же ты… - Майкл указывает на ее ноги, но Зоуи беспечно машет рукой.

\- Я же женщина, Майкл, - с чувством собственного превосходства произносит она, и Майкл вопросительно поднимает брови. – А у нас всегда есть запасной вариант - это касается и мужчин, и колготок.

\- Ты сравниваешь… - возмущенно набирает в грудь воздух Фассбендер, но смеющаяся Зоуи быстро целует его в щеку, шутливо грозит кулаком притаившемуся где-то наверху Джеймсу и убегает, хлопнув дверью.

Оставшемуся в одиночестве Майклу остается только пожать плечами. Женщины!..

\- Джеймс, - он сразу вспоминает о своем любимце. – Иди сюда, быстро!

Кот послушно начинает спускаться по лестнице, хотя приказной тон его явно задевает. Наблюдающий за ним в течение двух минут Майкл никак не может решить - Джеймс делает это со скоростью беременной черепахи или все же улитки?

\- Джеймс, не вредничай, - не выдерживает Майкл в итоге, и кот преодолевает последние несколько ступенек чуть быстрее, делая ему одолжение. Притворяется, что хочет поточить когти о ковер – Майкл никак не реагирует. Джеймс ждет, чтобы Майкл позвал его к себе, но Фассбендер молчит, и кот расстроено садится неподалеку от вожделенного дивана.

\- Я рассержен, - на всякий случай предупреждает Майкл, хотя он уверен, что коту это и так известно. – Даже больше, чем позавчера, когда ты не только съел один из тех божественных пончиков, которыми нас угостила миссис Томпсон, но и подло слизал пудру со всех остальных.

При воспоминании о пончиках оба мечтательно вздыхают, но Майкл быстро берет себя в руки.

\- Ты не должен так вести себя с моими друзьями.

Кот смешно морщится, но честно пытается изобразить, что осознает свою вину. Голубые глаза полны печали, уши прижаты, и Майкл поневоле смягчается.

\- Ладно, иди ко мне, - уже после двух хлопков по дивану кот с победным «миу!» вскакивает Майклу на колени, тычась носом в подставленную ладонь.

\- Ты мерзкий манипулятор, - Майкл легонько дует ему в мордочку и смеется, когда Джеймс, зажмурившись, тихо чихает.

***

Майкл никак не ожидал, что, заехав за кошачьей мятой, он вернется домой с чем-то помимо пакетика с высушенными и размельченными листьями. Бесполезная веревочка с дурацким перышком на конце, которую ему могли всучить на сдачу – это максимум.

Но Кэти встречает его с распростертыми объятиями – в буквальном смысле, - и после пятнадцати минут разговора звонит своей сменщице и просит ее выручить.

За время их прогулки выясняется, что полное имя девушки - Катрина, она родом из Марселя, знает все о котах и в совершенстве владеет техникой французского поцелуя. В правдивости последнего факта Майкл убеждается лично – он никогда не умел отказывать очаровательным зеленоглазым брюнеткам.

Да и просыпаться со стояком не является пределом его мечтаний.

Предел их порой разгуливал в килте, был голубоглаз, болтлив и натурален, как йогурт с бифидобактериями.

Но любовь – любовью, а Майкл все-таки человек, и к тому же не железный. А жаль. Тони Старк – красавчик, не зря Джеймс его обожал.

Майкл мысленно чертыхается: первое правило – не думать о МакЭвое до, во время и после занятий любовью. В конце концов, это просто нечестно по отношению к партнерше.

Зайдя в дом после девушки, Майкл прижимает ее к двери и целует, параллельно поворачивая ключ в замке.

Кэти обвивает его шею руками, и Майкл с легкостью подхватывает ее на руки, добившись сияющей улыбки и восхищенного:

\- Ой, какой красавчик! Майкл, он чудесен!

Фассбендер оборачивается и видит традиционно вышедшего его встречать Джеймса. Подмигнув коту, Майкл торопливо обещает продолжающей умиляться Кэти дать ей возможность поиграть с Джеймсом. Только чуть позже.

Кэти томно смотрит на него из-под ресниц и нарочито медленно, дразняще трется всем телом. Майкл понимает, что до спальни им дойти явно не удастся. Впрочем, девушка совсем не возражает против дивана в гостиной, судя по ее задыхающимся стонам и скорости расстегивания пуговиц на блузке.

Майк как раз нащупывает застежку бюстгальтера Кэти, когда слышит до боли знакомый голос:

\- Привет, Майкл!.. Ой, я, кажется, не вовремя…

Кэти ужом выскальзывает из-под Фассбендера, на ее скулах вспыхивает румянец. Фассбендеру хочется ущипнуть себя и проснуться: в середине комнаты с абсолютно беззаботным видом стоит Джеймс, мать его, МакЭвой.

***

\- Мне, наверное, лучше уйти, - после паузы продолжает Джеймс. И не двигается с места.

Кэти, судорожно поправляя юбку, дрожащим голосом возражает:

\- Нет, это мне пора…

\- Ну ладно, - покладисто кивает Джеймс, и Майкл яростно шипит:

\- МакЭвой!!!

\- Что? Она сама сказала!

\- Ты… Ты… - у Фассбендера просто нет слов. Он поворачивается к девушке и умоляюще произносит: - Кэти, мне так…

\- Все нормально, - девушка одергивает криво застегнутую блузку и мужественно улыбается. – Я тебе позвоню.

Майкл беспомощно следит за ее уходом, а потом переводит тяжелый взгляд на МакЭвоя. Джеймс, потеребив мочку уха, наивно предполагает:

\- Не позвонит?

\- Конечно, не позвонит, - сквозь зубы соглашается Майкл. – У нее и номера моего нет.

Джеймс поджимает губы, имитируя сочувствие.

\- Я сам ей позвоню, - сухо уведомляет Майкл и уже хочет заорать, но замирает, смотря на МакЭвоя так, словно видит его впервые.

\- Джеймс.

\- Что я здесь делаю, какого черта, с ума ли я сошел? – быстро подсказывает МакЭвой, явно наслаждаясь ситуацией.

Майкл медленно качает головой. И задает единственный волнующий его вопрос.

\- Как ты вошел?

***

Джеймс смотрит на него с недоумением и осторожно отвечает:

\- У тебя было не заперто. Майкл, ты чего?

\- Я закрывал дверь, - тщательно проговаривая слова, произносит Фассбендер, потому что он точно помнит, как делал это, и определенно слышал щелчок замка. МакЭвой молчит какое-то время, а потом слегка морщит нос – и у Майкла такое ощущение, что он уже видел эту гримаску у кого-то другого.

\- Ты что, думаешь, я влез через окно? Или, - Джеймс разводит руками, пытаясь придумать еще более безумный вариант, - воспользовался кошачьей дверцей? Кстати, тот сумасшедший кот все еще здесь?

\- Нет, - заторможено мотает головой Майкл, чувствуя себя глупо и ненавидя это – он, черт возьми, уверен на сто процентов в том, что дверь была заперта. – У меня появился другой. Другой кот. Рыжий.

\- Ну и где?

\- Что?

\- Не что, а кто, - весело уточняет МакЭвой. – Твой кот. Хвастайся!

Майкл, словно очнувшись, быстро оглядывается. Джеймса нигде нет.

То есть - после пятиминутного тщательного осмотра дома, - вообще нигде.

\- Как его зовут-то? – интересуется МакЭвой, расстегивая воротник рубашки. Теперь Фассбендеру хорошо видны его ключицы… и, кажется, Джеймс о чем-то спрашивал, перед тем, как в ушах так некстати зашумело. Организм, успевший настроиться на секс, не понимал, что происходит, и хотел получить обещанное.

\- Что?

\- Как твоего питомца зовут? – нетерпеливо повторяет МакЭвой, с удивлением глядя ему в глаза. Майкл открывает рот… и закрывает его. В голове пусто, только плещется море цвета глаз лучшего друга. А тут еще и названный в честь него кот.

\- Черныш, - выдает в итоге Фассбендер первую попавшуюся кличку, пока Джеймс заглядывает под стол.

\- Ты же вроде сказал, что он рыжий?

\- Ну да, - соглашается Майкл. МакЭвой приподнимает бровь:

\- Майкл, ты назвал рыжего кота Черныш? – и смеется, чуть откинув голову назад. Фассбендер с независимым видом скрещивает руки на груди.

\- И что?

\- Ничего, - не прекращая улыбаться, говорит Джеймс. И добавляет, тщательно копируя интонации Чарльза Ксавье: - Я ждал от тебя большего.

\- Ну, извини, друг мой, - в тон отзывается Майкл и оглядывает гостиную еще раз. Куда же мог деться рыжий мерзавец?

\- Черныш, кис-кис-кис! Черныш! – зовет кота МакЭвой, и Фассбендер тяжело вздыхает, надеясь, что Джеймс не слышит этого богохульства.

\- Он не отзывается на «кис-кис-кис», - мрачно делится информацией Майкл через минуту. Джеймс хмыкает:

\- Заметно. А на « _Черныша_ »?

Майкл понимает, что успел стать настоящим параноиком. Ему почему-то кажется, что МакЭвой произносит выдуманную кличку так издевательски не только из-за ее нелогичности.

\- Кота здесь нет, - не догадываясь о его подозрениях, с невыносимым превосходством сообщает Джеймс. – У меня зрение, как у горного орла.

Майкл в отчаянии заглядывает под шкаф, куда кот мог бы поместиться исключительно в виде коврика, и слышит смешок МакЭвоя.

Вот ведь горный… козел.

На кухне Майкл, чувствуя себя полным идиотом, проверяет микроволновую печь. Осматривает посудомоечную машину – мало ли.

У МакЭвоя хватает ума не комментировать, хотя взгляд его весьма красноречив.

Смирившись с побегом рыжего, Майкл достает из холодильника две бутылки «Гиннесса» и ставит их на стол перед Джеймсом.

\- Я не успел заехать в магазин, так что из закуски у меня только кошачьи шарики с сыром и…

\- Мне с креветками, - не дослушав, рассеяно поддерживает шутку Джеймс, и Майкл нервно захлопывает дверцу. – Что?!

\- Как ты узнал про них?

МакЭвой откровенно теряется. И тут же начинает сердиться.

\- Майкл, я в курсе, чем кормят котов! – Фассбендер видит, как Джеймс нервно сцепляет пальцы. – Но если тебе с твоей паранойей будет спокойнее, можешь считать, что я заглянул в холодильник – сразу после того, как просочился в дом через вентиляционную решетку!..

МакЭвой пулей вылетает из кухни, не дав Майклу и рта раскрыть. Фассбендер делает глубокий вдох. Медленно выдыхает. И идет следом, вяло размышляя, что не заслуживает всего этого. Ну что он, черт возьми, случайно раздавил в прошлой жизни какого-нибудь священного жука? Прогневал богов? Так пусть к нему хоть каждый день прилетает орел, чтобы выклевать печень. Все, что угодно, кроме МакЭвоя, с систематическим упорством пытающегося свести его с ума.

Джеймс вполголоса что-то взволнованно доказывает сам себе, кружа по гостиной, как акула, которой нельзя останавливаться. Майкл дожидается, когда он во второй раз огибает злосчастный диван, и выразительно прочищает горло, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание. Ему это удается: Джеймс разворачивается на сто восемьдесят градусов одним движением – разъяренная фурия, не меньше. Вызывает одно желание: убить. Ну, или затащить в спальню и… там убить. Майкл мысленно дает сам себе подзатыльник и прислушивается к непрекращающейся тираде:

\- …я не виноват, что у тебя обломался секс! – Майкл выразительно приподнимает бровь, и у МакЭвоя хватает совести запнуться и исправиться: - Ладно, виноват! Немного. И что теперь? Я извинился уже! Или нет… Хорошо, извини! Что мне – на колени встать? Отсосать тебе вместо той девки?

У МакЭвоя голос прерывается, как будто он расстроен, обижен и – как же хочется выдать желаемое за действительное! – ревнует, и Майкл просто не выдерживает. Он подходит вплотную – так, что Джеймс нервно вскидывает подбородок, - и проводит пальцами по его щеке. МакЭвой замирает, умудряясь выглядеть рассерженно и виновато одновременно, и Майкл делает то, о чем давно мечтал. И то, о чем наверняка будет жалеть всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Он целует Джеймса, требовательно кусая нижнюю губу и заставляя приоткрыть рот. МакЭвой с полувздохом-полустоном сначала упирается ладонями ему в грудь, но через пару секунд сам притягивает отстранившегося было Майкла к себе за отвороты рубашки.

К черту майя с их календарем: конец света должен наступить прямо сейчас.

Джеймс с коротким всхлипом разрывает поцелуй, зажмурившись, и чуть запрокидывает голову. Майкл беззастенчиво этим пользуется, очерчивая языком ключицу и слегка прикусывая кожу.

\- Джейми…

МакЭвой отшатывается, словно кто-то его толкает, и смотрит на Фассбендера огромными глазами. Ни разу за все время их знакомства Майкл не видел, чтобы Джеймс настолько был близок к панике.

\- Джеймс, - Майкл пробует еще раз, и МакЭвой дрожащей рукой заправляет прядь волос за ухо.

\- Майкл, извини. Извини, я не могу. Извини!

И проносится мимо Фассбендера так быстро, что тот просто не успевает его перехватить.

Хлопает дверь.

Майкл минуту неподвижно стоит посреди гостиной, пытаясь осознать, что за один вечер от него сбежали два его любимых рыжих.

***

За МакЭвоем Майкл не бежит – у него перед глазами так и стоит сцена из дешевой мелодрамы, где главная героиня выбегает на крыльцо, обессилено вцепляется в дверной косяк и с надрывом кричит в спину уходящему мужчине: «Не оставляй меня, любимый!» «Любимый», стиснув зубы, не оборачивается, и девушка эффектно сползает по все тому же косяку, рыдая.

Майкл рыдать не хочет. Сползать – тоже. Во-первых, у него так красиво и медленно вряд ли получится. Во-вторых, можно с легкостью занозить палец, а Фассбендера передергивает от одной только мысли об этом.

Презрение Майкла к душещипательным моментам нисколько не отменяет желания повеситься на люстре. Но, опять же – Фассбендер сильно сомневается, что она выдержит его вес, а покончить с жизнью не с первого раза будет очень стыдно.

В любом случае, смотреть в потолок и размышлять о грузоподъемности люстры куда лучше, чем думать о том, что произошло. И как жить дальше, если МакЭвой с каждым днем будет незаметно делать шаг назад – из лучших друзей в приятели, а потом и просто в знакомых со стандартными звонками пару раз в год, чтобы бодро и неискренне поздравить друг друга с днем рождения и пожелать счастливого Рождества.

Майкл морщится от подобной перспективы и мужественно встает с дивана. Лежать и жалеть себя заранее – это все же верх слюнтяйства. Поэтому Майкл решает поступить так, как и любой мужчина на его месте, а именно – утопить свою печаль в вине. Не совсем в буквальном смысле: засунуть МакЭвоя в бочку с «Chateau Mouton-Rothschild» урожая тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят второго года было бы весьма непросто. Остается только напиться в ближайшем в баре, так как пить дома в одиночестве кажется Майклу первым признаком алкоголизма.

Конечно, перед уходом он ищет и зовет Джеймса, пока не хрипнет окончательно. Кот не появляется, и Майкл искренне недоумевает и расстраивается. Впору идти и расклеивать на деревья объявления, подкрепленные одной из многочисленных фотографий на мобильном телефоне.

Поразмыслив, Майкл решает подождать до утра и только потом поднимать панику.

Любимые старые джинсы, мягкий черный джемпер – Майкл критически смотрит на себя в зеркало и надевает шапочку, из-за которой его всегда нещадно дразнил МакЭвой, обзывая бездомным бродягой. Майкл даже бриться не стал – так сказать, для закрепления образа. У Джеймса, если тому приходило в голову отрастить бороду, щетина тоже была рыжей, и это страшно веселило Фассбендера. Еще у Джеймса были веснушки, которые хотелось пересчитывать губами… и Майклу действительно необходимо напиться в самое ближайшее время.

Что он и делает, восседая за столиком в углу в гордом одиночестве около часа. Шапочка и щетина делают свое дело – за час к Майклу подошла лишь одна девушка, и то ей был нужен не сам Фассбендер, а его зажигалка.

После третьей порции виски Майкла чуть отпускает – во всяком случае, он перестает периодически сжимать кулаки до побелевших костяшек и онемения в пальцах. Из закуски у него только сигареты да лед в бокалах – негусто, но Майкл не жалуется.

Он размышляет. Пытается выдохнуть идеальное колечко дыма, хмурится, выстукивает зажигалкой по столу партиту Баха. Чем Майкл всегда гордился, так это своим ежеминутным самоконтролем. И то, что случилось сегодня, стало неожиданностью не только для МакЭвоя.

Впрочем, какая разница? Машины времени в виде синей телефонной будки у Майкла нет, значит, вернуться на пару часов назад и все исправить уже нельзя. Поэтому придется действовать самостоятельно. Алкоголь – не самый лучший советчик, но другого рядом нет.

Пятнадцатилетним Майкл себя уже чувствовал, а теперь надо представить, что он не просто подросток, а еще и девочка. А что делают напившиеся брошенные девочки?

\- Алло, Джеймс?..

Лучше уж девочка, чем напуганный страус.

***

МакЭвой приезжает довольно быстро. Майкл даже не знает, чему удивляться больше – тому, что Джеймс разобрал в его бессвязном бормотании адрес бара, или согласию с тем, что им надо поговорить.

Майкл, несмотря на короткое время ожидания, успел прийти в состояние измененного сознания: у предметов наблюдалось явное нарушение пропорций, да и очередной стакан с виски то и дело пытался нахально уползти от Майкла по столу.

Джеймс, бесшумно появившись и присев рядом, какое-то время молча наблюдал за попытками Фассбендера поймать стеклянного негодяя.

\- Ты что-то отмечаешь? – спокойно, почти равнодушно спрашивает в итоге МакЭвой. Про шапочку не шутит. Плохо дело.

Самоконтроль, напоминает себе Майкл. Жесточайший.

И честно отвечает:

\- То, что ты меня бросил.

Джеймс предупреждающе щурится:

\- Майкл, ты кретин.

Фассбендер решает дальше заказывать виски безо льда: его вполне достаточно в голосе МакЭвоя.

\- Я умный, - пылко возражает Майкл. – А ты сбежал. Трусишка. Но больше я тебя не отпущу.

В подтверждение своих слов Майкл по-хозяйски прижимает Джеймса к своему боку и треплет свободной рукой по волосам. МакЭвой не вырывается, но вид у него такой, словно ему хочется Майкла укусить.

«Джеймс прямо как… Джеймс», - умиленно думает Фассбендер и пьяно всхлипывает от смеха. Отличное сравнение.

Майкл делает еще глоток и все-таки закашливается, когда Джеймс со злостью втягивает воздух сквозь зубы.

\- Джеймс… ты… шипишь?! – кое-как умудряется выдавить Фассбендер. МакЭвой, вывернувшись, бьет его по спине, вкладывая куда больше силы, чем требуется: Майклу искренне жаль свой позвоночник.

Несмотря ни на что, Майкл понимает, что Джеймс не хочет ругаться. По крайней мере, не прилюдно.

Забавно, что раньше именно МакЭвой со всей своей эмоциональностью пытался с ним поссориться по какому-нибудь идиотскому поводу. Майкл просто молчал, и Джеймса это сначала бесило еще больше. А потом он тоже замолкал и выразительно цокал языком – действительно, как можно выяснять отношения с человеком, который смотрит на тебя со снисходительной жалостью, не говоря ни слова? А вывести Майкла из себя, если он этого не хочет – эта миссия невыполнима.

\- Майкл, - Джеймс неожиданно сам льнет к его плечу и вкрадчиво говорит на ухо: - Поехали домой.

\- К тебе или ко мне? – сипло уточняет Фассбендер, и это почему-то звучит так, словно они собираются переспать и осталось только решить - где.

МакЭвой молчит, и Майкл со второй попытки хватает его за подбородок. У Джеймса очень несчастные глаза, и в них снова смесь злости и вины.

\- Майкл…

\- Что – Майкл? – передразнивает Фассбендер, тоже начиная злиться. Какого дьявола, это от него сбежали, как от прокаженного, а теперь еще и пытаются строить из себя жертву.

\- Ангелочек, блядь, - сквозь зубы произносит Майкл, так и не дождавшись ответа. Взгляд МакЭвоя тут же наполняется презрением, а зрачки от гнева становятся узкими, как у кошки. Черт возьми, да он даже носом умудряется демонстрировать брезгливость и негодование.

\- Ну и напивайся дальше в одиночестве, - холодно говорит Джеймс и пытается подняться на ноги, но Майкл успевает схватить его за запястье и дернуть к себе. МакЭвой практически падает ему на колени, и у Фассбендера перехватывает дыхание.

\- Майкл, отпусти, - лед в голосе сменяет сталь, и Фассбендер ежится.

\- Не убежишь?

МакЭвой не отвечает. Такое молчание может означать все, что угодно.

Нет, я останусь. Если не отпустишь, я откушу тебе ухо. Джеймс всегда отличался непредсказуемостью.

Майкл неохотно разжимает объятия, и МакЭвой снова садится рядом, неестественно прямо держа спину. Под его взглядом Фассбендер нервно чешет подбородок. Потом – щеку. И еще затылок под шапочкой. Теперь он определенно выглядит как небритый бомж, у которого вши. Отлично.

\- МакЭвой. Джеймс. Джейми… - нараспев произносит Фассбендер и неожиданно хватает Джеймса за шею, притягивая к себе. Зрачки у МакЭвоя сразу расширяются, практически затопляя радужку, и у Майкла вновь это дурацкое déjà vu.

Вопреки опасениям Джеймса, он просто прижимается лбом к его лбу. И выдыхает:

\- Ты меня любишь?

Джеймс морщится – то ли от сильного запаха алкоголя, то ли из-за вопроса. Наверное, от всего сразу. Не вырывается, чтобы не привлекать внимания. И тихо, но твердо отвечает:

\- Нет.

Майкл моргает и отстраняется. Джеймс переводит дыхание.

\- Мог бы и соврать, - с горечью упрекает Фассбендер, взяв в руки стакан и делая щедрый глоток. Глаза неумолимо закрываются, сон обволакивает со всех сторон теплым пуховым одеялом, и Майкл просто отключается. И не слышит грустного признания:

\- Я и соврал.

***

Майкл открывает глаза, прислушивается к ощущениям и в ужасе пытается заснуть снова. Потому что – плохо. Да что там плохо, просто…

\- Пиздец, - и это действительно самая емкая характеристика ситуации. На любое движение организм реагирует точечными болевыми ударами, ужасно ноет правый бок – Майкл испуганно вспоминает, не там ли расположены почки и не успел ли он вчера продать одну из них за очередную порцию виски. Нет, виски был неплох, но не до такой же степени!..

Шевелиться не хочется, а вот пить – очень. И вот в данный момент Майкл не то что почку - душу бы продал за глоток воды.

\- Доброе утро, - отвратительно бодрым голосом провозглашает появившийся в комнате МакЭвой, и с трудом сфокусировавший на нем взгляд Майкл осознает сразу несколько вещей.

Он у себя дома. МакЭвой у него дома. Это можно смело отнести к положительным моментам.

В остальном все намного хуже – Майкл не помнит, как они здесь оказались, и МакЭвой нагло врет, потому что утро ни хрена не доброе.

Но все это меркнет перед тем фактом, что в руке Джеймс держит стакан с апельсиновым соком. Вкусным, холодным, божественным соком. И не торопится бежать к Майклу, опускаться на колени около дивана и поить им своего лучшего друга, бережно придерживая ему голову.

Сволочь, зараза, козел.

\- Солнышко, золотце, котик, - проникновенно зовет Майкл. МакЭвоя передергивает – особенно от последнего ласкового прозвища. – Дай попить?

Джеймс задумчиво осматривает беспомощного Фассбендера и делает еще один глоток.

Никогда еще Майклу так сильно не хотелось пить и убивать. Особенно убивать – он от природы был довольно миролюбив и хладнокровен.

\- Джеймс!

Хриплое карканье, по всей видимости, производит нужный эффект: МакЭвой, фыркнув, нарочито медленно подходит и вручает Фассбендеру стакан.

Руки дрожат, зубы выстукивают румбу – Майкл выпивает содержимое в несколько жадных глотков и снова роняет голову на подушку. От соприкосновения с этим весьма мягким предметом в голове что-то взрывается и шипит – звук такой, словно кто-то беспрерывно лопает «пупырышки» на полиэтиленовой упаковке.

Джеймс скрещивает руки на груди.

\- С-спасибо, - с трудом разжимая зубы, проговаривает Майкл. И, подумав, добавляет: - Я умираю.

Он честный, он предупредил.

\- Нет уж, не выйдет, - хладнокровно говорит непочтительный Джеймс. – Во-первых, ты еще не составил завещание, в котором оставляешь все свое имущество мне. Во-вторых, его рано писать – ты, блин, еще не заработал столько, сколько мне должен.

Майкл моргает: смысл предложений, в которых больше двух слов, доходит до него не сразу.

\- Я что, продал твою почку? – ужасается Фассбендер и бегло осматривает МакЭвоя. Джеймс выглядит несколько ошеломленным его предположением, но быстро приходит в себя.

\- Майкл, ты кретин, - беззлобно ворчит он в итоге, и у Фассбендера против воли вырывается:

\- Ты это уже говорил.

\- Надо же, - отстраненно комментирует Джеймс. – Ты помнишь.

\- Не все, - честно признается Майкл, пытаясь сесть. – Точнее, практически ничего. Я вырубился, да? Как ты меня дотащил до дома?

\- С трудом, - хмыкает МакЭвой, но все же снисходит до объяснения: - И с помощью таксиста. Пока мы тащили твое тело к машине, ты успел четыре раза наступить мне на ногу, проснуться и спеть «Come and dance with me» и грохнуться на землю. Я уж не говорю о том, что ты всю дорогу во сне пускал пьяные слюни на мою рубашку – а это Dior Homme, между прочим, - и сколько мне пришлось доплатить, чтобы ты оказался на этом гребанном диване!

Майкл пытается сосредоточиться.

\- То есть, я должен тебе за такси и рубашку? И все? Ты недооцениваешь размер моего банковского счета.

Джеймс с независимым видом вздергивает подбородок:

\- А моральный ущерб?! Ты пел!

О. Майкл смущенно чешет щеку.

\- А ты меня уронил и оставил спать на диване.

\- Знаешь, что!.. – искренне возмущается МакЭвой. – Ты сам вырвался и попытался исполнить нечто похожее на балетное па! А на второй этаж я бы тебя затащил только за ногу, пересчитывая твоей головой ступеньки, и ты чувствовал бы себя с утра гораздо хуже.

Куда уж хуже, уныло думает Майкл.

Причина, по которой он напился, никуда не делась, судя по тому, как упорно Джеймс избегает его взгляда.

Их отношения дали трещину, как написали бы в классическом любовном романе для домохозяек.

Трещину, блядь. Размером с Гранд-Каньон и глубиной, как Марианская впадина.

\- Нам надо поговорить, - уверенно произносит Майкл и морщится: от этой фразы за милю несет киношностью. Что дальше – «давай останемся друзьями»?

Хотя он хочет остаться – плевать, что друзьями, главное – с Джеймсом.

\- Не о чем говорить, - быстро отвечает МакЭвой и тоже морщится. Майкл слабо усмехается: они по-прежнему на одной волне.

\- Ну, как это, - Майкл изображает удивление и светским тоном спрашивает: - Какая нынче погода на улице?

Джеймс злится: вот-вот начнет шипеть, как кот, которому наступили на хвост. Ну, или раздувать "капюшон", как рассерженная кобра, столкнувшаяся с той же проблемой.

Главное, чтобы кусаться не начал. Хотя…

\- Я пошел, - бесстрастно уведомляет МакЭвой. Майкл рывком садится и стонет, непроизвольно схватившись за голову.

\- Джеймс!

\- До встречи, Майкл.

Пользуясь тем, что Фассбендер не в состоянии его преследовать, МакЭвой разворачивается и быстрым шагом покидает гостиную.

\- МакЭвой, ты задолбал! – кричит вслед Фассбендер, несмотря на то, что уши немилосердно закладывает. – Что за кошки-мышки?!

Конечно, ответом оказывается хлопок входной двери. Как оригинально.

\- Поймаю – получит в нос, - вслух обещает Майкл, возвращается в горизонтальное положение и ставит на лоб стакан, дно которого все еще благословенно холодное.

***

По прошествии двух часов Майклу становится гораздо лучше. Очень помогает контрастный душ, хотя голову при резких движениях пронзают десятки невидимых спиц – Майкл чувствует себя Булавочноголовым из ужастика «Восставший из ада», который они как-то смотрели с Джеймсом в ночи. Точнее, Джеймс смотрел, взволнованно грызя то печенье, то свои ногти, а Майкл мирно уснул на середине. Для него все равно ни один утыканный гвоздями отморозок не мог сравниться со стариной Фредди Крюгером.

Во второй раз за утро почистив зубы, Майкл направляется на кухню за очередной бутылкой минералки, когда слышит это.

Долгожданный хлопок кошачьей дверцы.

Врезавшись бедром в угол стола, Майкл влетает в гостиную и успевает лишь подставить руки: Джеймс моментально кидается к нему. Фассбендер подхватывает его на лету, покачнувшись.

\- Ох, Джеймс, - бормочет Майкл, прижимая к себе своего любимца. – Где же ты был?

Кот мяукает как-то виновато, то и дело выпуская когти от избытка чувств.

\- Не смей больше так исчезать! – на полном серьезе начинает отчитывать питомца Майкл. – Как тебе не стыдно! Я ведь волнуюсь, бестолочь.

Кот упорно отворачивается, пряча мордочку у него в плече. И прижимает уши.

\- Серьезно, Джеймс, - с грустью продолжает Майкл. – А то какая-то нехорошая тенденция вырисовывается: все, кого я люблю, от меня убегают.

Кот упирается лапами ему в грудь и превращается в ртуть, буквально выскальзывая из рук – такой прием использовал Снежок в их первую встречу, после чего Майкл его и уронил. Джеймса он умудряется опустить на ковер довольно аккуратно, и кот мгновенно отскакивает назад, со взволнованным видом распушив хвост.

\- Джеймс! - Майкл не понимает, чем мог так расстроить и напугать кота. – Что слу…

Слова застревают в горле, а перед глазами все расплывается, как после нескольких порций крепкого алкоголя. Майкл закрывает глаза, чувствуя легкое головокружение. Открывает их – и ничего не меняется.

Перед ним стоит МакЭвой. На том самом месте, где пару секунд назад был его кот.

Господи, таких галлюцинаций у него не было со времен первого курса, когда на какой-то вечеринке все напились до чертиков, инопланетян и Памелы Андерсон.

Майкл неуверенно улыбается и машет перед собой рукой, словно разгоняя сигаретный дым.

МакЭвой не исчезает.

Джеймс не появляется.

Чертовщина какая-то.

\- Кис-кис, - тихо пробует позвать своего питомца Майкл. Разговаривать с проекцией МакЭвоя кажется ему откровенной глупостью.

\- Я не отзываюсь на «кис-кис», ты же знаешь, - мягко укоряет галлюцинация голосом МакЭвоя. Это логично, решает Фассбендер. Если она выглядит, как МакЭвой, то и говорить должна именно так.

И неожиданно у Майкла все белеет перед глазами. Он только и успевает подумать, что у нормальных людей в таких ситуациях вроде бы должно темнеть.

А у него – как будто яркая вспышка вездесущего папарацци.

Закрытая дверь.

Знакомые жесты.

Шарики с креветками.

Своевременные появления.

Виноватое выражение лица.

«Джеймс совсем как… Джеймс».

Сверхновая, вспыхнувшая мгновением ранее, стремительно скручивается в черную дыру.

Майкл не страдает узостью восприятия. Он вполне допускает существование вампиров и оборотней, даже русалок, но поверить в то, что они есть, Майкл смог бы лишь при одном условии – если бы увидел представителя одного из этих видов.

А сейчас, если глаза Майкла не обманывают, его кот только что превратился в его же лучшего друга.

А это значит… Это значит, что…

Мозг лихорадочно пытается обработать поступившую информацию и все время зависает, как старенький компьютер.

\- Убирайся из моего дома, - словно со стороны слышит Майкл свой спокойный голос. Джеймс моргает, словно не веря своим ушам. Интересно, чего он ожидал - что Майкл упадет в обморок? Или попытается вогнать ему в сердце серебряную ложку?

\- Майкл…

\- Пошел вон.

\- Майкл, пожалуйста…

\- Я сейчас тебе врежу, Джеймс, - во второй раз за утро обещает Майкл, но на этот раз он не шутит. МакЭвой сглатывает, безотчетно сжимая и разжимая кулаки.

Две минуты назад он проделывал это когтями, вцепившись Майклу в футболку.

Голова кружится просто невыносимо.

Майкл даже не замечает, как Джеймс уходит.

И впервые в жизни не хочется, чтобы он возвращался.

***

Проснувшись, Майкл окунается в целый спектр эмоций: в голове адский колокольный звон, про который поется в одной из песен «АС/DC», во рту все словно покрыто толстым слоем песка, и присутствует тяжесть в груди.

Что самое интересное, на груди – тоже. Это что-то новенькое, и Майкл прилагает нечеловеческие усилия, чтобы заставить свои нижние ресницы расстаться с верхними. Их разлука оказывается недолгой: разобравшись в ситуации, Майкл мгновенно жмурится.

Все просто: он умер. И находится в аду.

Это весьма прискорбно, но смерть - не повод забывать о вежливости, поэтому Майкл мужественно хрипит:

\- Здравствуй, Снежок. Рад тебя видеть.

Врать нехорошо, но он все равно уже в аду, так что грехом больше, грехом меньше – какая разница.

Кот громко фыркает, с достоинством восседая на его груди, и возвращается к брезгливому обнюхиванию.

\- Снежок! – такое ощущение, что в каждое ухо ввинчивается по кактусу. – А ну, слезь с него!

Вероятно, Зоуи – ангел, спустившийся с небес. Ангел с очень громким голосом и – Майкл совершает очередной подвиг в виде открытия глаз, - весьма недовольным выражением лица.

\- Еще не хватало, - тем временем гневно продолжает девушка, - чтобы этот алкаш дышал на тебя своим перегаром!

Очень странный ангел, конечно. С другой стороны, было глупо на что-то рассчитывать с его-то везением.

Зоуи решительно берет кота на руки – у Майкла наконец появляется возможность сделать глубокий вздох, - и морщится, безо всякой жалости ткнув его коленкой в плечо.

\- Я умер? – охнув, на всякий случай уточняет Майкл.

\- Еще нет, но сейчас я это исправлю, - зловеще обещает Зоуи. Снежок презрительно взирает на Майкла сверху вниз.

Майкл с трудом сглатывает. Рассчитывать на стакан сока или хотя бы воды явно бессмысленно. Зоуи та еще садистка, в отличие от…

От одного воспоминания становится дурно.

\- А почему я у тебя дома? – провалы в памяти начинают беспокоить. В конце концов, он еще не настолько стар, чтобы страдать от склероза.

\- Вот и я хотела бы это знать, - Зоуи приподнимает бровь, поглаживая Снежка. – Вчера вечером ты не удосужился объяснить мне причину своего появления, только ломился в дверь. Точнее, в кошачью дверцу.

Майкл моргает.

\- Я лез в кошачью дверцу?

Девушка безмятежно кивает. Майкл пару секунд напряженно размышляет.

\- И как, пролез?..

\- Уши застряли, - ехидно фыркает Зоуи, и Майкл с трудом подавляет порыв судорожно ощупать вышеозначенные части тела. – Сразу говорю – я сделала снимки и продала их в «Таймс».

\- Зачем?!

\- Чтобы обеспечить себе безбедную старость.

Майкл пристально оглядывает подругу.

\- Ты шутишь?

\- Про безбедную старость?

\- Зоуи.

\- Ладно, - закатывает глаза девушка. – Ты культурно постучал в дверь…

Майкл выдыхает с облегчением.

\- …головой.

\- Зоуи!

\- Что? – Девушка пожимает свободным от Снежка плечом. – Руки у тебя были заняты двумя полупустыми бутылками текилы. И давно ты в запое?

\- Второй день, - признается Майкл и запоздало возмущается: – Я не в запое!

\- Оно и видно, - Зоуи садится рядом и смотрит на Фассбендера в упор. – Это из-за МакЭвоя?

Как интересно.

\- С чего ты взяла? – изумление в голосе настолько фальшивое, что вряд ли Майкл получит «Оскар» в ближайшие лет десять. А то и двадцать.

\- Догадалась, - закатывает глаза Зоуи. – По бессвязному монологу, состоящему в основном из «кот», «Джеймс», «скотина мохнатая», «МакЭвой» и «убью».

Майкл со стоном закрывает лицо руками.

\- Так что, он облажался? – обычно прямота Зоуи Майклу нравилась, но в данный момент ему хотелось одного: стать хамелеоном и слиться с ближайшей поверхностью.

Хотя в голосе подруги не было злорадства – просто констатация факта, - и Майкл был ей за это благодарен.

\- Я не особо хочу это обсуждать, - говорит Майкл. И, не сдержавшись, интересуется: - А почему ты думаешь, что облажался Джеймс, а не я?

\- Я тебя умоляю, - девушка усмехается. Снежок – тоже. Ну, или у Майкла паранойя. – Это же МакЭвой.

МакЭвой, да. Мерзкий, подлый… что он такое вообще?

Оборотень? Или это связано только с волками?

Жертва генетического эксперимента? А это, вроде, с радиоактивными пауками…

В науку верится больше, чем в волшебство.

Или он просто… мутант? Майкл начинает хохотать – ну да, истерически.

Мутант, мать его. И этим гордится.

Зоуи терпеливо ждет, и Майкл после пары нервных смешков делает глубокий вдох. Надо взять себя в руки, но никак не получается. Разговор о МакЭвое – не лучший способ обрести душевное равновесие.

Джеймс, черт бы его побрал. Предатель.

\- Майкл, - Зоуи дотрагивается до его руки, и Майкл вздрагивает. – Тебе плохо?

\- Н-нет, - хрипло отвечает он.

Они молчат пару минут.

\- Завтрак? – неуверенно предлагает Зоуи, но Майкл только качает головой. Его и так тошнит – от одних мыслей, не хватало еще усугубить положение едой.

Они все-таки перемещаются на кухню - к огромной радости Снежка, который мяукает басом до тех пор, пока не получает свою законную индейку в маринаде.

Майкл уныло прихлебывает воду под пристальным взглядом Зоуи. Девушка прилагает столько усилий, чтобы не начать приставать к нему с вопросами, что Майклу становится ее жаль.

\- Ты сейчас лопнешь, - насмешливо предупреждает он и усмехается. – Что?

Зоуи прекращает ерзать и триумфально подпрыгивает на стуле.

\- Слушай, не знаю, что сделал МакЭвой, и я вообще всегда на твоей стороне, ты же знаешь! Просто ты впервые на моей памяти по-настоящему… - девушка закусывает губу, подбирая нужное слово, - … злишься на него. Значит, случилось что-то серьезное, да?

Женская логика, думает Майкл. Или интуиция?

\- Он мне соврал, - спокойно говорит он, и Зоуи понимающе кивает. Ее тоже мало что способно вывести из себя больше, чем ложь. В этом они с Майклом очень похожи.

\- Это хреново. Но, Майкл… Знаешь, хотя я никогда не понимала твоего…

\- …особого отношения к этому чучелу, - хором продолжают они. Эта фраза давно стала устойчивым выражением. Зоуи улыбается и шутливо пихает его в бок.

\- Именно. Короче, мне всегда казалось, что ты – единственный, кто ему на самом деле важен и нужен. Да и он такой… твой.

Фассбендер открывает и закрывает рот.

\- Мой –кто?! – каким-то чудом он не переходит на фальцет.

\- Просто твой, - девушка смотрит на него снисходительно. – Фассбендер, ты кретин?

\- Нет, несмотря на подозрительную распространенность этого мнения, - чопорно отвечает Майкл и вскакивает со стула. Точнее, с трудом поднимается на ноги с позорным кряхтением. – Я пошел.

Ему надо подумать. И, желательно, чтобы при этом не кружилась голова.

\- Иди, - соглашается Зоуи, целуя его в щеку. Снежок презрительно пушит усы, но позволяет себя погладить напоследок и даже не пытается отгрызть руку до локтя.

Как тут не поверить в чудеса, в самом деле.

***

У Майкла такое ощущение, что перед ним головоломка, которая никак не желает собираться в одно целое. Фрагменты не подходят друг другу, несмотря на все попытки, отказывает и образное, и логическое мышление.

Майкл честно пытается воспринять это как должное. Зоуи обожает Барака Обаму. Бейкон играет на двенадцати музыкальных инструментах. МакЭвой умеет превращаться в кота.

Господи, такое ощущение, что он сошел с ума. Или что все происходящее – просто сон. В каком-то фильме, чтобы проснуться, надо было выстрелить себе в голову. И эта идея кажется не такой уж безумной – на фоне всех событий в жизни Майкла.

Очень больно осознавать, что тебя дурачат, нет – предают. Майкл знал, что это больно, но не представлял, насколько.

Наверное, его просто никогда не обманывали близкие люди.

Нет, не так. Его любимый человек.

Тот, о ком хочется заботиться.

Кого хочется защищать.

С кем хочется ссориться и бурно мириться, говорить и молчать, засыпать и просыпаться.

Как же он мог? Почему не пришел и не признался сразу, к чему был весь этот… цирк?

Хороший котик, блядь. Хороший мальчик.

На коленках сидел, скотина. Спал под боком. А Майкл с ним разговаривал, кормил его, за ухом чесал…

И в любви признался еще.

Об этом Майкл вообще предпочитает не вспоминать, кулаки сжимаются автоматически.

Вообще, МакЭвой действовал, как заправский шпион - завоевал доверие и выведал все секреты.

Подлец хвостатый. Ни стыда, ни совести.

Майклу снова хочется смеяться: он ужасно скучает по Джеймсу. По Джеймсам.

Это глупо, лишено всякой логики, просто абсурдно, и с этим ничего не поделаешь.

\- За что мне все это? – бормочет Майкл и быстрым шагом устремляется в коридор.

Берет ключи - и роняет их, услышав звонок в дверь.

***

На пороге стоит миссис Томпсон, а на руках у нее… Майкл просто не верит своим глазам. И не устает поражаться человеческой… кошачьей… макэвоевской наглости.

\- Это же ваш котик, Майкл? – старушка протягивает ему Джеймса, и Майклу ничего не остается, как взять рыжего мерзавца. Не заставлять же пожилую женщину держать эту тушку и дальше.

\- Спасибо, миссис Томпсон, - Фассбендер заставляет себя благодарно улыбнуться, пока Джеймс отчаянно прижимается к его груди, словно боясь оказаться брошенным на землю. Не то чтобы у Майкла не было желания как следует треснуть его рыжей башкой об пол, но опять же – не на глазах у сердобольной соседки.

\- Он к вам бежал через мой двор, но захромал, - объясняет миссис Томпсон, и Майкл хмурится. – Кажется, лапку повредил, бедняжка.

Майкл без колебаний подхватывает кота под задницу и прикусывает губу: белый «носочек» правой задней лапы уже стал бурым от крови. Торопливо пообещав соседке сделать все возможное и при необходимости отвезти кота в клинику, он заносит рыжего в дом и бережно укладывает на диван, стараясь не потревожить раненую лапу. Отходит на пару шагов и скрещивает руки на груди.

\- Превращайся, - Джеймс смотрит на него неуверенно – думает, что в человеческом облике его сразу же выгонят из дома, и Майкл с нажимом добавляет: - Живо, МакЭвой.

Кот тяжело вздыхает, и у Майкла снова на пару секунд все расплывается перед глазами. Он моргает, фокусируя взгляд, и видит Джеймса, который сидит на его диване в футболке и джинсах. И почему-то с голыми ногами, одна из которых - предсказуемо в крови.

МакЭвой честно пытается улыбнуться, но улыбка больше похожа на гримасу.

\- Майкл, я понимаю, что… Я просто хочу… Ты только не… Можно мне бинт? – Джеймс прекращает бессвязно бормотать и облизывает губы. – А то я боюсь испортить твой любимый ковер.

«Да ты мне всю жизнь испортил, а беспокоишься о ковре», - с горечью думает Майкл, но проигнорировать просьбу просто не может. Поэтому молча приносит тазик с теплой водой, бинт и перекись водорода – еще не хватало, чтобы МакЭвой прыгал в ванную на одной ноге, истекая кровью; нести его на руках Майкл не собирается.

Хватит уже, натаскался.

\- Где туфельку потеряла, Золушка? – холодно интересуется Майкл, хотя внутри все переворачивается от желания подойти и обнять, пожалеть.

\- Да я… бежал, - туманно объясняет Джеймс. – К тебе. Ммм, честно говоря, я хотел забраться в дом через кошачью дверцу…

Джеймс запинается, а Майкл твердо решает забить чертову дверцу двумя сложенными крест-накрест досками во избежание.

\- Ну вот, - кашлянув, продолжает не умеющий долго молчать Джеймс, смывая кровь. – Я бежал и не заметил в траве стекло – понятия не имею, откуда оно там, - вот я и…

\- Не заметил? – неверяще переспрашивает Майкл и садится на корточки, оттолкнув руку Джеймса. Легкомысленный идиот. Придурок безмозглый. – Не дергайся!

Джеймс послушно замирает, пока Майкл внимательно рассматривает порез, проверяя, не осталось ли в ране мелких осколков. Пятка идеально помещается в ладони, и Джеймс судорожно втягивает носом воздух, когда Майкл осторожно проводит смоченным в перекиси кусочком бинта по пострадавшей ступне, промывая рану.

\- Больно? – сухо спрашивает Майкл, скрывая беспокойство. Порез неглубокий, но достаточно длинный – наступать на правую ногу в ближайшее время МакЭвою будет не слишком приятно. Джеймс отрицательно качает головой.

\- Щекотно, - и снова улыбается, зараза. Майкл фыркает и ловко накладывает бинт: у него это в любом случае получится лучше, чем у бестолкового - еще и слепого, как выяснилось, - МакЭвоя. Затылком он чувствует взгляд Джеймса.

\- Спасибо, - тепло благодарит Джеймс, и Майкл молча уносит все обратно в ванную.

Вернувшись, он встает перед сидящим на диване Джеймсом и выразительно окидывает его взглядом.

МакЭвой ежится, открывает рот… и неожиданно давится смешком. Майкл приподнимает бровь, и Джеймс лукаво смотрит на него снизу вверх.

\- Румпельштильцхен? Серьезно?

\- А ты грозы боишься, - на автомате огрызается Майкл. Да уж, отличное начало серьезного разговора.

\- Только в виде кота! - у Джеймса такое искреннее возмущение в голосе, что Майкл помимо воли улыбается. И тут же сердится: и на себя, и на Джеймса.

\- МакЭвой.

\- Почему ты не называешь меня по имени? – нарочито спокойным голосом задает вопрос Джеймс, и Майкл криво усмехается.

\- Потому что так звали моего кота.

\- Майкл, черт возьми, - сквозь зубы проговаривает Джеймс. – Я – твой кот, и я здесь.

\- Да неужели? – яд в голосе Майкла приправлен изрядной долей сарказма. – А я-то думал, что ты – мой друг.

\- Я… - Джеймс беспомощно кусает губы, пытаясь подобрать слова. – Я твой друг, Майкл. И кот… тоже.

\- Ты, мой хороший, хрен знает что такое! – практически шипит Майкл, и Джеймс обиженно отворачивается.

\- Ну, спасибо.

Майкл немедленно начинает чувствовать себя виноватым. И злится еще больше.

\- Ты не хочешь мне ничего объяснить?

\- Я хочу тебя укусить, - мрачно признается Джеймс. – Больше всего на свете.

\- Что?! – ошарашенно моргает Майкл. – Почему?!

\- Потому что ты пахнешь! – в отчаянии выкрикивает Джеймс и смотрит в сторону, сердито поджав губы.

\- Пахну? – растерянно переспрашивает Майкл и украдкой принюхивается к себе. Да он час назад был в душе, какого дьявола?..

\- Тем дурацким котом, - перехваченным от злости голосом поясняет Джеймс. – Ты был у Зоуи.

\- Я у нее ночевал, - подтверждает удивленный Майкл, и Джеймс на мгновение приподнимает верхнюю губу, показывая зубы. Майкл, окончательно запутавшись, садится рядом с ним и осторожно предполагает:

\- А этот запах тебя… раздражает?

\- Ты не представляешь, насколько, - хмуро отвечает Джеймс, по-прежнему не глядя на Майкла.

\- Почему? – продолжает допытываться Майкл: ему действительно интересно. У множества людей, с которыми они общаются, есть кошки – так что, Джеймсу неприятно находиться рядом с ними?

\- Фассбендер, - с нескрываемой тоской выдыхает Джеймс. – Какой же ты тупой!

\- Знаешь, что!.. – наступает черед Майкла обижаться. – Я впервые в жизни сталкиваюсь с…

\- Хрен знает чем, - ядовито подсказывает явно расстроенный Джеймс. Майкл, поколебавшись, кладет ему руку на плечо.

\- Джеймс…

Просияв при звуке своего имени, МакЭвой вскидывает голову и наконец смотрит Майклу в глаза.

\- Извини, Майкл, но это сильнее меня, - быстро и чуть виновато проговаривает Джеймс, и Майкл открывает рот, чтобы спросить, о чем идет речь, но…

Рыжий кот нахально щурит голубые глаза, прежде чем плавно «перетечь» Майклу на колени.

\- МакЭвой, - угрожающе начинает Майкл и замолкает, когда кот встает на задние лапы, упираясь передними ему в грудь. Утыкается холодным влажным носом в подбородок и коротко мяукает.

Майкл с трудом сглатывает. Бред какой-то.

\- МакЭвой!

Кот бессовестно притворяется глухим и продолжает сосредоточенно обнюхивать лицо Майкла, по традиции переминаясь с лапы на лапу. Майкл не знает, куда деть руки – с одной стороны, очень хочется погладить своего любимца, но вот это действительно будет «хрен знает что такое». Кот поджимает раненую лапку, и Майкл инстинктивно поддерживает его за пушистые бока. Джеймс – кот, черт побери! – удовлетворенно мурлычет, а потом неожиданно проводит по щеке Майкла шершавым языком.

Это уж слишком.

\- МакЭвой!!! – Майкл решительно перекладывает обнаглевшее животное на диван, следя за тем, чтобы не задеть лапку. – Немедленно прекрати!

«А то я чувствую себя гребанным извращенцем», - чудом не добавляет он.

Кот закатывает глаза – зрелище фантастическое, - и уже через пару секунд Джеймс обезоруживающе улыбается Майклу.

\- Ну и что это было? – Майкл искренне надеется, что в его голосе исключительно негодование.

Джеймс выглядит весьма довольным собой, скотина хвостатая. А, нет, уже бесхвостая.

\- Теперь ты пахнешь гораздо лучше, - с триумфальным видом сообщает он. – Хотя, мог бы и побриться. Щетина колется.

И морщится еще, паршивец. У Майкла просто нет слов.

\- Как ты это делаешь? – вернуться к основной теме разговора кажется наиболее безопасным вариантом.

Джеймс пожимает плечами, сразу перестав выглядеть столь уверенным в себе.

\- Я не знаю, Майкл, честное слово. Я просто… думаю, что хочу стать котом, ну и… превращаюсь.

Замечательно. Думает он!..

\- И все? – скептически хмыкает Майкл. Джеймс кивает.

\- Ну да.

\- Просто думаешь?

\- Майкл. Да.

\- То есть, от одной мысли…

\- Фассбендер, тебя заклинило? – участливо смотрит на него Джеймс.

\- Я пытаюсь разобраться! – оскорбленно отзывается Майкл. – Нет, ты точно ничего не делаешь?

\- Майкл! – не выдержав, раздраженно рявкает Джеймс. – Да! Я просто смотрю на тебя и думаю: «Хочу лизнуть Фассбендера в щеку!» У меня нет волшебной палочки, я не учился в Хогвартсе, и моего прапрадеда не кусал в полнолуние кот-оборотень!

Майкл не совсем понимает, при чем тут палочка и укусы – в его голове эхом звучит «хочу лизнуть Фассбендера в щеку».

Джеймс, подозрительно оглядев Майкла, машет рукой у него перед носом.

\- Майкл, все нормально?

\- Ты превращаешься в кота, - очнувшись, тщательно проговаривает каждое слово Майкл. – И спрашиваешь, все ли нормально?

Джеймс только фыркает, ничуть не смутившись. Майкл протяжно вздыхает. Может, он все-таки сошел с ума? Это бы многое объяснило.

\- Ладно. С чего все началось?

\- Ну... Я загадал желание, - помявшись, еле слышно признается Джеймс.

Майкл обдумывает это заявление. И, не дождавшись подробностей, терпеливо уточняет:

\- Джинну?

\- Какому еще джинну?! – невольно повышает голос Джеймс, вытаращив глаза.

\- Ну, голубому такому, - неуверенно отвечает Майкл. Это самый идиотский разговор в его жизни. – Как в мультике.

\- Фассбендер, - Джеймс закрывает лицо руками и всхлипывает – Майкл надеется, что от смеха. – Ты издеваешься надо мной?

Странно, а Майклу казалось, что все происходит с точностью до наоборот.

В этот момент он замечает, что повязка с ноги Джеймса после превращения исчезла. Приходится, матерясь себе под нос, снова тащить из ванной бинт. Джеймс виновато поджимает пальцы, пока Майкл во второй раз перевязывает ему ногу. Получается даже аккуратнее, с гордостью отмечает про себя Майкл. Все приходит с опытом, определенно.

\- У меня обувь тоже никогда не сохраняется, - смущенно объясняет Джеймс. – А мои любимые кроссовки, помнишь, с полосками? Прошлым летом…

\- Так, - решительно перебивает его Майкл, зная об уникальной способности МакЭвоя менять тему разговора. Стоит хоть на секунду потерять бдительность – и понимаешь, что уже полчаса слушаешь вдохновенный рассказ о том, как в прошлой жизни Джеймс перед отбытием в мир иной завещал своим сыновьям мельницу.

Майкла это обычно забавляло, но сейчас хотелось разобраться в ситуации.

\- На чем мы остановились?

\- На голубом джинне, - услужливо подсказывает Джеймс.

Майклу как-то не по себе от такой формулировки.

\- Ладно, я понял: никаких ламп ты не находил, - Джеймс молча кивает, и Майклу хочется взять его шкирку, как нашкодившего котенка, и хорошенько тряхнуть. – Джеймс, или ты мне немедленно все рассказываешь, или я тебя выкину из дома.

\- Я все равно вернусь, - ехидно улыбается Джеймс.

\- Я поменяю дверь, - сладким голосом обещает Майкл.

\- Я построю шалаш у тебя во дворе и буду петь по ночам серенады, - самодовольно предупреждает Джеймс.

Это шах и мат.

Потому что Майкл ничуть не сомневается: этот – построит. И голосить будет. Придется снова страдать от бессонницы, а еще – забыть о тающих во рту пончиках от миссис Томпсон. И неизвестно, что пугает больше.

\- А в ухо? – на всякий случай интересуется Майкл, но Джеймс только скептически смотрит на него. Неудивительно, учитывая то, что ни одна из угроз с применением физической силы в его адрес так и не была претворена в жизнь.

\- Это случилось довольно давно, - усевшись поудобнее, Джеймс все-таки неспешно начинает свое повествование. Сказочник, черт возьми. Ганс Христиан МакЭвой.– Мне тогда было восемнадцать… нет, девятнадцать… или двадцать один?..

Майкл титаническим усилием воли сдерживает тяжелый вздох.

\- В общем, давно! – нетерпеливо подытоживает Джеймс. – Мы с другом сидели в одном баре и отмечали… что-то отмечали.

Рассказ будет весьма расплывчатым, понимает Майкл. Странно, что этот придурок превращается в кота, с его-то памятью – и уровнем интеллекта - аквариумной рыбки гуппи. Интересно, существуют ли голубоглазые рыбы с рыжими плавниками и чешуей?

\- Так вот! – повышает голос Джеймс, возмущенный тем, что его не слишком внимательно слушают. – Мы выпили, развеселились, а потом к нам подошли четверо парней, и мы с ними…

\- Не сошлись во мнениях по поводу одного места из блаженного Августина, - скучным голосом подсказывает Майкл. Ему все ясно: драка в баре – дело святое.

\- Не, - легкомысленно отмахивается Джеймс. – Девчонку не поделили, к ней мой приятель начал приставать, а она оказалась чьей-то подругой… В общем, когда мы из бара вышли, они нас уже ждали. Мне друг крикнул: «Беги!» - ну, я и побежал, врезаясь чуть ли не в каждый фонарный столб.

Майкл фыркает, представляя себе эту картину.

\- Только чтобы отвлечь их, - строго поясняет Джеймс. – У одного был нож, у второго – пистолет… кажется. Но нож был точно!

\- А еще топор и бензопила, я понял, - насмешливо комментирует Майкл, выслушивает возмущенное сопение и улыбается. – И как, отвлек?

\- Отвлек, - светится от гордости Джеймс. – За мной трое и побежали.

Память рыбья, мозги – птичьи. Красота.

\- Догнали?

-Нет, - качает головой Джеймс. – Я в очередной раз свернул куда-то и оказался в тупике. Стою, смотрю на два мусорных бака и думаю: «Вот в них сейчас бесславно и закончит свое существование Джеймс МакЭвой, который должен был стать величайшим актером современности, кумиром миллионов и адептом…»

\- Я понял! – спешно обрывает прочувствованно декламирующего Джеймса Майкл. – Что дальше было?

\- Дальше? – моргает только-только вошедший во вкус Джеймс и, помявшись, продолжает: - А, я увидел за одним из этих баков кота.

\- И он тебя укусил! – не выдерживает Майкл и округляет глаза, когда Джеймс, ну… рычит.

\- Я сам тебя сейчас укушу, Фассбендер!

Майкл красноречиво проводит пальцами по губам, имитируя закрывание «молнии».

\- В общем, я посмотрел на этого кота и подумал - как хорошо им быть, понимаешь? Маленьким, юрким зверьком, способным спрятаться где угодно. И, слыша приближающиеся голоса тех громил, я просто посмотрел вверх и отчаянно пожелал уметь превращаться в такого пушистого и беззаботного поедателя мышей, - Джеймс глубоко вздыхает. - И тут она упала.

\- Кто?! – окончательно запутывается Майкл, как раз прикидывающий, ел ли сам Джеймс этих грызунов и можно ли будет безжалостно его дразнить.

\- Не кто, а «что», - бурчит Джеймс себе под нос и снова принимается сопеть.

\- Пизанская башня? – робко пробует догадаться Майкл. Версия, судя по испепеляющему взгляду Джеймса, не выдерживает никакой критики. Впрочем, глупо было на что-то надеяться: Майкл еще после джинна смирился с тем, что его ассоциативные ряды – полная херня.

\- Звезда, идиот!

\- И?!

\- И в следующее мгновение я обнаружил, что стал куда меньше ростом, а из мусорных баков почему-то запахло довольно аппетитно, - морщится Джеймс. – Мало того: еще и тот серый кошак пялился на меня с изумлением, которое быстро сменилось бурным негодованием – видите ли, он заподозрил, что я покушаюсь на его священные объедки!.. Он прыгнул и вцепился мне в ухо... Короче, в тот вечер мне все-таки набили морду, и… _Фассбендер._

Майкл, плечи которого давно тряслись от беззвучного смеха, не выдерживает и начинает хохотать в голос.

\- Я просто представил все это, - он честно пытается успокоиться и делает глубокий вздох. – Господи, Джеймс, ты хочешь сказать, что загадал желание при падении звезды – и оно исполнилось? Это же… ерунда! Как это возможно?!

\- Не ерунда, а чудо, - Джеймс нервно сцепляет пальцы в «замок». – Знаешь, мне некогда было анализировать случившееся, учитывая, что меня тогда буквально оглушили звуки и запахи, а потом еще хорошенько повалял в грязи какой-то облезлый обитатель помойки!

\- Ладно, я понял, - примирительно поднимает руки Майкл, обдумывая услышанное. Джеймс не врет, это точно. Получается… фигня какая-то получается, как ни крути. С другой стороны, по меньшей мере странно было бы ждать логического обоснования.

\- Другие коты меня недолюбливают, - явно тяготясь молчанием, тихо произносит Джеймс. – Наверное, чувствуют, что я наполовину человек.

\- Да уж, - вспоминает Майкл чудом не начавшего заикаться при мяуканье Снежка. – Насколько я успел заметить, твои боевые навыки улучшились.

Джеймс выглядит польщенным.

\- Да нет, - смущенно пожимает плечами он. – Я никогда и не дрался ни с кем после того случая – зачем? А тот толстый белый шарик – слабак и неженка, мне даже когти выпускать не пришлось. Я ведь его просто выгнать хотел, а не покалечить.

Майкл чувствует, что сердце начинает биться чуть быстрее. Вот они и подошли к вопросу, который интересует его куда больше алгоритма превращения.

\- Джеймс, - собравшись с духом, отчетливо проговаривает Майкл. – Зачем ты жил со мной?

Джеймс тут же сникает, словно пытаясь стать меньше - как воздушный шарик, из которого потихонечку выпускают воздух, а не лопают с помощью иголки. Еще и голову в плечи втягивает.

И глаза – беззащитные.

\- Майкл…

\- Да?

\- Прости меня.

\- Прощаю.

\- Правда?!

\- Нет.

\- Как это? – практически возмущается Джеймс, и Майкл только качает головой. Он что, действительно думал, что так легко отделается?

\- За что конкретно ты извиняешься?

\- За то, что не признался сразу, - покорно начинает перечислять Джеймс. Пальцы еще загибает, старательный какой. – За то, что обманул – я знаю, как тебя это бесит!..

Неплохое начало, решает Майкл.

\- За то, что с Зоуи так получилось – хотя, на самом деле!.. – строптиво пытается высказаться Джеймс, но при взгляде на Майкла обрывает себя на полуслове. – И за… ту девушку.

В голосе проскальзывают какие-то странные нотки, и Майкл непонимающе хмурится. Какую еще?.. Ах, да. Он и забыл давно про… как же ее звали? Впрочем, какая разница.

\- И за то, что с-спал с тобой, - абсолютно убитым голосом заканчивает Джеймс, запнувшись, и смотрит на Майкла так, словно он его ударил или вот-вот собирается это сделать.

Майкл, успевший встать с дивана и прикурить, с недоумением взмахивает сигаретой.

\- Ну, спал ты со мной всего лишь раз, насколько я помню, когда гроза была… Воду не любишь? – Джеймс как-то судорожно кивает несколько раз, и Майкл совсем теряется от его несчастного вида. – Хм, ясно. Но я так и не понял, зачем ты…

И тут воспоминания о той самой ночи накрывают его с головой, как бесконечные пласты снега при сходе лавины. Слова никак не могут пробиться через комок в горле, но Майкл все же умудряется выдавить:

\- Ты… превращался тогда?

Джеймс бледнеет, а потом у него неотвратимо начинают краснеть скулы – и Майкл не нуждается в ответе.

\- Да, Майкл, извини, я знаю, что так нельзя было поступать, я не удержался просто, у меня мозги заклинивает рядом с тобой, ты так пахнешь, мне хочется тебя с ног до головы облизать, ой, блядь, что я говорю…

Майкл, не вслушиваясь в бессвязное бормотание Джеймса, бездумно тушит сигарету о свой любимый столик из орехового дерева.

Счет до десяти и обратно не помогает.

До-ре-ми-фа-соль-ля-си-до, пробует Майкл.

Джеймс тогда практически сделал ему минет.

До-си-ля-соль-фа-ми-ре-до.

Пиздец.

\- МакЭвой, ты нечто, - громко заявляет Майкл в итоге и широко улыбается. Кажется, это пугает Джеймса просто до ужаса. – Только ты можешь сначала отсосать – а потом сбежать после поцелуя!

\- Что? – глупо переспрашивает Джеймс, открывая и закрывая рот. Ну, точно – рыбка, вытащенная из воды. – Майкл, ты не понимаешь, я вовсе не…

Кажется, Майкл знает отличный способ воспрепятствовать очередной бессмысленной тираде. Он подходит и рывком поднимает продолжающего что-то лепетать Джеймса за локоть.

\- Замолчи уже, чудо.

И целует его.

Джеймс умудряется болтать и целоваться одновременно. Не то чтобы Майкла это удивляет.

\- И это меня-то роняли в детстве? – Ооо, злопамятный котик. – Чернышом еще называл…

Джеймс торопливо вытягивает его рубашку из джинсов и запускает ладони под ткань, коротко простонав. Майкл вздрагивает от прикосновения теплых пальцев, чертящих на спине замысловатые иероглифы.

Алли - мать его - луйя.

\- Джейми.

\- Не называй меня так, - бормочет Джеймс, переступая с ноги на ногу. А сам ведь чуть ли не мурлыкать начинает, лицемер.

Майкл вспоминает про его рану и просто сгребает Джеймса в охапку, приподнимая над полом. Хочется подхватить его под задницу и заставить скрестить ноги у себя за спиной, но всему свое время.

Джеймс становится на цыпочки, по-кошачьи трется носом о щеку – на этот раз не жалуясь на шершавость, - и проводит губами по линии челюсти. Прихватывает зубами кожу на шее – несильно, но оставляя след.

\- Ты как-то странно отреагировал на мое... ммм... признание, я думал…

\- Ты когда-нибудь молчишь? – это определенно риторический вопрос, и они оба это знают. Майкл, улыбнувшись, целует Джеймса в кончик носа и проводит языком по припухшей нижней губе.

\- Когда у меня рот занят, - бесстыдно облизывается Джеймс, и Майкл сильнее стискивает его бедра.

\- Я тебя… - выдыхает еле слышно и замолкает, не зная, что сказать. И надо ли вообще что-то говорить.

Я тебя… хочу? Люблю?

Я тебя… все на свете?

Кажется, у него жар. Или озноб. А может, все сразу. Надо бы обратиться к врачу. Знаете, доктор, у меня хронический МакЭвой. Я понимаю, что медицина бессильна, но хотя бы пропишите мне постельный режим с ним под боком?

Джеймс неожиданно перестает льнуть к нему всем телом, трогать его и отвечать на поцелуи.

\- Майкл, я… - Джеймс пытается что-то сказать, но Майкл прижимает его к себе так, что сбивается дыхание. – Майкл, черт тебя побери!..

В его голосе настоящая мука, и только это заставляет Майкла остановиться.

\- Господи, - шепчет Джеймс с неподдельным отчаянием в голосе. – Поверить не могу, что собираюсь сделать это снова, но… Майкл, я не могу.

Мир не рушится, но явно шатается. Или это у Майкла все плывет перед глазами. Он с трудом заставляет себя отпустить Джеймса, который мгновенно делает шаг назад.

\- Что это значит? – спокойно спрашивает Майкл. Так спокойно, что Джеймс нервно сглатывает.

\- Я не могу, - упрямо повторяет Джеймс, не отводя взгляда. – Прости, Майкл.

Майкл никак не может понять, что происходит. Джеймс над ним издевается? Ставит эксперименты, как над несчастной лабораторной крысой? Использует метод кнута и пряника?

Господи, как же он устал. Он чувствует себя Сизифом, упрямо пытающимся докатить громадный камень до вершины крутой горы. Каждый раз камень вырывается из рук. И все приходится начинать сначала.

Только у Майкла, в отличие от того, кому удалось обмануть Аида, есть выбор.

\- Я пойду, – тихо говорит Джеймс. Голос не дрожит. А вот пальцы - да.

Раньше Майкл не знал, чего ему хочется больше: послать МакЭвоя или не отпускать никогда.

\- Иди ты на хуй, Джеймс, - отстраненно отвечает Майкл.

Ну, похоже, выбор сделан.

Выбор, которого никогда и не было – это стало ясно с первого взгляда. Не любовь, скорее - неизбежность. Когда просто понимаешь в какой-то момент, что человек –твой. Все остальные – для других, а он создан для тебя. Принадлежит тебе. А ты – ему. Абсолютная симметрия, которой якобы не существует в природе.

Майкл медлит всего пару секунд и решительно направляется следом за Джеймсом. Тот обнаруживается в коридоре: стоит и хмуро смотрит на свои ноги. Явно собирается превратиться – в самом деле, не идти же ему босиком.

\- Забыл что-то добавить? – надо же, несмотря на расстроенный вид, вызов в голосе присутствует. Фассбендер молча кивает. И правда, забыл. Только не добавить. – Я внимательно слушаю.

Майкл все так же молча подходит к сжимающему кулаки Джеймсу, чуть сгибает колени и без тени сомнения взваливает его на плечо. Разворачивается и идет обратно в гостиную.

\- Фассбендер, мать твою, отпусти меня! – ну да, логично было предположить, что коротким «бля!» в процессе поднятия дело не ограничится.

Джеймс успевает только пару раз с силой ударить Майкла по спине, прежде чем его бесцеремонно роняют на диван. Кожаное покрытие жалобно скрипит, а у Джеймса очередное ругательство застревает в горле, когда Майкл наваливается сверху. По очереди перехватывает занесенные для удара руки и со всеми удобствами располагается между его разведенных коленей.

\- Майкл, - сдавленно сипит Джеймс, не оставляя попыток вырваться или хотя бы лягнуть абсолютно спокойного Фассбендера. – Какого черта?!

\- Слушай меня внимательно, - очень хочется согласно сценарию добавить «друг мой», но Майкл сдерживается – это в любом случае не его реплика, - и ровным голосом продолжает. – Ты меня достал. И ты никуда не уйдешь, пока не объяснишь, что за херня творится у тебя в голове. Это понятно, Джейми?

\- Ты… ты… - о, подобное можно увидеть не чаще северного сияния: у Джеймса МакЭвоя нет слов. И это Майкл еще не закончил.

\- Ты останешься в моем доме, пока я не разрешу тебе уйти, - Джеймс тут же открывает рот, но Майкл встряхивает его так, что зубы жалобно клацают. – Даже если мне придется тебя связать.

Джеймс просто застывает от шока и неверяще смотрит на Майкла, который ему беспечно улыбается:

\- Хотя для этого я бы предпочел переместиться в постель.

У Джеймса забавно краснеют кончики ушей. Ерзать он давно перестал – осознал, видимо, что трение только ухудшает его и без того незавидное положение. В его взгляде неожиданно мелькает облегчение, и Майкл тут же хмурится, неосознанно сильнее сжимая хватку.

\- Не вздумай превращаться – устрою тебе незабываемое купание под душем или в ванне, - сразу же предупреждает Майкл на полном серьезе.

\- Я не боюсь воды, - сквозь зубы высокомерно уведомляет его Джеймс. – Я просто… мерзну очень сильно потом. Майкл, это не смешно, отпусти меня, ну что за…

Джеймс растерянно замолкает, когда Майкл склоняет голову и целует его в щеку. Потом – в уголок губ. Под глазом. Над бровью.

\- Расскажи мне, Джеймс, - мягко просит Майкл, продолжая медленно касаться сухими сомкнутыми губами его лица. – Почему ты убегаешь от меня?

Джеймс прикусывает губу, сдерживая стон, но его предают приподнявшиеся бедра, и Майкл хищно улыбается, толкнувшись в ответ, вжимаясь, вплавляясь в Джеймса – и все-таки добившись от него беспомощного всхлипывания.

\- Пожалуйста, Майкл, - хрипло выдыхает Джеймс, часто моргая. – Ты не понимаешь.

\- Конечно, не понимаю, - соглашается Майкл, уткнувшись носом ему в шею и размеренно дыша. Теперь и ему хочется кусаться. – И все еще терпеливо жду объяснений, хотя любой бы на моем месте тебя давно застрелил. Знаешь, о чем это говорит?

\- О чем? – почти беззвучно произносит Джеймс, словно боясь услышать ответ.

Майкл усмехается и целует свое бестолковое сокровище за ухом, прежде чем прошептать в губы очевидное:

\- Что я люблю тебя, Джейми, и ты прекрасно об этом знаешь.

Джеймс прерывисто вздыхает и неловко обнимает его за шею. И улыбается дрожащей улыбкой.

\- Нет, Майкл, - голос у него тоже не отличается твердостью, и Майклу это не нравится. – Это я тебя люблю. В том-то и дело.

Вот это да.

Майкл ожидал уверений, что Джеймс «не такой». Еще какого-нибудь неуклюжего и нелепого вранья.

Но уж точно не ответного признания в любви.

Какого черта?!

Если бы степень гнева можно было рассчитать по той же шкале интенсивности, что и землетрясения, то Майкл оценил бы свое состояние в данный момент на двенадцать баллов. Возможны жертвы и разрушения.

Хочется то ли выпить ромашкового чаю, то ли купить в ближайшем магазине кольт и порадовать общественность кровавым убийством одного знаменитого актера.

\- Майкл, пожалуйста, не злись, - просит Джеймс, словно прочитав его мысли. Телепат хренов. Оставалось надеяться, что он не добавит что-нибудь в духе Чарльза Ксавье – например, «успокой свой мозг». С другой стороны, Майкл сейчас прекрасно понимал Эрика Леншерра. Какой уж тут мир, блядь!..

\- Отпусти меня, - мягко, но с нажимом продолжает Джеймс, так и не дождавшись реакции на свои слова. – Я все объясню, Майкл, честное слово. И потом ты сможешь с чистой совестью сломать мне нос. Или руку. Или ногу…

\- Хорошо, - выдыхает Майкл сквозь зубы, не дожидаясь, пока Джеймс перечислит все части своего тела. Отпускает скрещенные на манер костей под черепом на «Веселом Роджере» руки Джеймса и отсаживается на безопасное расстояние. Хотя безопасным расстояние было бы сейчас только в случае пребывания Майкла в Австралии, а Джеймса – на Галапагосских островах.

Джеймс с некоторым трудом принимает сидячее положение и делает глубокий вздох. С тоской косится на дверь, кусает губы и храбро смотрит на Майкла.

\- Не так давно я увидел падающую звезду. Случайно. Я гулял. Ну, точнее, я шел домой после того, как мы встречались с тобой в том баре, как его, «Красный лев»?

\- «Белый лебедь», - машинально исправляет Майкл. Он, в отличие от некоторых, обладает великолепной памятью.

\- Да, точно. Неважно. В общем… я снова загадал желание, - тихо говорит Джеймс. – Майкл, я… я пожелал, чтобы ты в меня влюбился.

Майкл молчит.

\- То, что ты чувствуешь ко мне – ненастоящее, - убитым голосом продолжает Джеймс. – Я уходил ночами и часами пялился в небо, чтобы отменить это мерзкое эгоистичное желание. Но она не падала, Майкл! Мне так жаль. Очень, очень жаль. Прости меня. Я буду и дальше пытаться, ты не думай. А сейчас мне лучше уйти, я понимаю, что ты не…

\- Джеймс, - хладнокровно перебивает Фассбендер. – Ты помнишь, когда это произошло?

МакЭвой чуть хмурится, вспоминая.

\- Около месяца назад. Ты тогда еще стал много времени проводить с Зоуи… Прости, что я все испортил, а потом еще и в виде кота заявился, но это сильнее меня, понимаешь, когда ты пахнешь кем-то другим, я просто с ума схожу…

\- Джеймс, замолчи.

Майкл с силой проводит по лицу руками и смотрит на притихшего Джеймса так, что тот немедленно чувствует себя полным идиотом.

\- Я тебе сейчас кое-что скажу, а ты обещай, что будешь слушать очень внимательно. И молчать.

\- Как дохлая рыба, - заворожено кивает Джеймс.

\- Я никак не могу понять, как меня угораздило полгода назад полюбить такого идиота, - четко проговаривает Фассбендер, борясь с желанием рассмеяться и от души врезать МакЭвою в нос.

\- Я не идиот! – запальчиво выкрикивает Джеймс и застывает с открытым ртом. Пару раз моргает и уточняет севшим голосом: - Полгода?..

Майкл терпеливо ждет, практически видя, как вертятся шестеренки в бестолковой Макэвоевской голове.

\- То есть, - говорит Джеймс. - Значит… Ой.

А потом:

\- Майкл!..

И еще:

\- Пиздец.

И куда только делись хваленое красноречие вкупе с богатым словарным запасом.

\- Я идиот, - потрясенно выдыхает в итоге Джеймс, игнорирует ядовитый смешок и с помощью все того же плавного движения снова оказывается у Майкла на коленях – только теперь не в виде кота. Обхватывает его ногами, ерзает, устраиваясь поудобнее. И самодовольно ухмыляется, паршивец.

Майкл приподнимает бровь, чудом сохраняя каменное выражение лица. Джеймс кладет ладони ему на затылок, переплетая пальцы, и начинает целовать упрямо сжатые губы.

\- Прости меня, - лихорадочный шепот заставляет Майкла едва слышно вздохнуть. – Черт, я такой придурок!..

В голосе слышится искреннее сожаление, и Майкл, улыбнувшись, притягивает отстранившегося было Джеймса за шею и на этот раз целует сам. В конце концов, он не злопамятен.

Джеймс счастливо жмурится, продолжает бормотать о том, как ему жаль, но вскоре прекращает это и просто стонет Майклу в рот.

\- Ты хоть представляешь, как долго тебе придется замаливать грехи? – сурово интересуется Майкл, придерживая его за бока и наблюдая, как Джеймс ловко расстегивает ремень на его джинсах. – Зализывать мои душевные раны?

\- Я готов, - сосредоточенно кивает Джеймс, перемещается на пол, удобно устроившись между разведенных коленей Майкла, и решительно начинает стаскивать с него джинсы вместе с бельем. Майкл активно ему в этом помогает. – Я прямо сейчас и начну, ты не против?

Джеймс кротко смотрит на него снизу вверх, и Фассбендер понимает, что потерял нить разговора. От этого взгляда мурашки начинают бегать по коже – странно, практичный Майкл всегда считал, что они появляются исключительно от холода или страха.

Выходит, и от любви тоже?

В любом случае, Майклу не до размышлений о реакциях своего организма: Джеймс касается губами его колена и бесстыдно проводит языком по внутренней стороне бедра.

То интервью про четыре раза было явным преувеличением. По крайней мере, у Майкла ощущение, что он и первый не переживет, судя по тому, как отчаянно бьется сердце.

\- Знаешь, коты, когда пьют, выгибают язык вниз, крючком, - хрипло бормочет Джеймс и демонстрирует, что имеет в виду. – Это очень удобно…

Майкл вздрагивает, когда Джеймс сжимает пальцы на его члене и кончиком языка трогает головку, прежде чем плотно обхватить ее губами.

В глазах темнеет и светлеет, прежде чем начать переливаться всеми цветами радуги.

Майкл впивается руками в плечи Джеймса так, что тот жалобно хмурится.

Сладкая пытка. Словно находишься на седьмом небе и девятом кругу ада одновременно.

\- Я и черенки от вишни умею во рту завязывать, кстати, - хвастается Джеймс, с трудом переводя дыхание и не прекращая медленных поглаживаний пальцами. – А еще…

\- Джеймс, черт тебя побери! – еле-еле выдавливает Майкл сквозь зубы. Это невыносимо.

Джеймс улыбается, облизав и без того яркие блестящие губы:

\- Хочу тебя.

О том, чтобы дойти до спальни, не может быть и речи: Майкл рывком поднимает Джеймса на ноги и во второй раз за вечер роняет на диван, попутно стягивая с него футболку.

От одного взгляда на усыпанные веснушками плечи сжимается горло. Джеймс, пользуясь моментом, кое-как избавляется от остальных предметов одежды.

На диване неудобно, он все-таки узковат для двух немаленьких мужчин, но это последнее, что сейчас волнует Майкла. Да и Джеймса тоже, судя по его жалобным стонам.

Майкл с трудом сглатывает.

\- Нам нужно… что-нибудь… Джеймс, подожди…

\- Ни за что, - шипит Джеймс и ловит попытавшегося приподняться Майкла в надежный капкан из рук и ног. – Не знаю, что там тебе нужно, а я хочу твои пальцы… Боже, Майкл, у тебя такие пальцы!.. И твой член. Есть возражения?

Майкл не отвечает, и на это есть веская причина: у него кружится голова, когда Джеймс притягивает его руку к своим губам и начинает тщательно облизывать и посасывать его пальцы.

Из груди вырывается глухое рычание, Майкл чувствует себя каким-то зверем: хочется подчиниться первобытному инстинкту и взять свое, немедленно, безо всяких прелюдий.

Но он скорее сам умрет, чем сделает Джеймсу больно, поэтому успокаивающе проводит языком по шее до подбородка, заменяя пальцы губами и скользя рукой вниз, к нетерпеливо вжимающимся в него бедрам.

Джеймс морщится и кусает Майкла за нижнюю губу, но лишь шире разводит ноги.

Два пальца – и он кричит, почти скулит, запрокинув голову, вжимаясь затылком в диван и выгибая спину.

Майкл жадно целует его, облизывая нёбо, и одновременно двигает пальцами, растягивая, проникая все глубже, сгибая и надавливая. Очень скоро беспомощная морщинка между бровей Джеймса исчезает, и он начинает хныкать и бесстыдно подаваться навстречу.

\- Майкл, я больше не… Пожалуйста…

Майкл смотрит на его приоткрытый рот, слипшиеся в несколько «стрелочек» ресницы, и понимает, что - никому. Никогда. Мысли путаются, и Майкл начинает двигаться, медленно и осторожно.

Джеймс замирает, уткнувшись Майклу в шею и дыша открытым ртом. От одной мысли, что ему больно, у Фассбендера холодеет спина.

\- Ты… в порядке? – если бы существовал чемпионат по задаванию самых идиотских вопросов в определенных ситуациях, этот бы определенно лидировал.

\- Нет, - тихо отзывается Джеймс и, фыркнув обеспокоенному Майклу в губы, поясняет: - Диван холодный, я мерзну.

Майкл точно его убьет.

Потом.

Джеймс скрещивает ноги у Майкла на талии и удовлетворенно стонет, добившись максимально тесного контакта. И больше на холод уже не жалуется.

Майкл, не в силах полностью себя контролировать, увеличивает темп, и Джеймс упирается ладонями ему в плечи, мгновенно растеряв все свое ехидство и бормоча сквозь зубы ругательства вперемешку с просьбами.

Джеймс весь мокрый, как и Майкл, они словно два грешника в аду, варящихся в одном котле. Майкл усмехается уголком рта и, взяв в руку член Джеймса, начинает поглаживать его в такт своим движениям, размазывая сочащуюся смазку и одновременно входя до конца.

Жар становится просто невыносимым, Джеймс стонет уже беспрерывно, еще несколько толчков – и он захлебывается именем Майкла, широко распахнув потемневшие глаза.

Все, как Майкл и представлял. И в миллиард раз лучше.

Джеймс стискивает его в объятиях, сжимая мышцы – и Майкл тоже кончает с протяжным стоном. Кажется, словно все кости испарились из тела, он чувствует себя медузой, выброшенной на берег во время прилива.

«Берег» под ним шевелится и севшим голосом сообщает:

\- По-моему, я только что видел парочку созвездий на твоем потолке.

Майкл усмехается и целует Джеймса в губы.

Пару минут они оба молчат, стараясь отдышаться.

Конечно же, Джеймс приходит в себя первым. Он начинает неуклюже возиться, хихикая и все время пихая Майкла. В итоге они практически падают с дивана.

\- Джеймс, - угрожающе произносит Майкл. Точнее, пытается: для угроз у него в данный момент чересчур довольный голос.

Джеймс счастливо улыбается, лизнув его в уголок губ и потеревшись носом о щеку.

Котенок. Ласковый…

\- Майкл, ты же понимаешь…

… и болтливый.

\- …что теперь мы будем жить долго и счастливо, пока не вымрем, как бронтозавры? - Джеймс прихватывает зубами его мочку уха. Что за манера – кусаться и грызть все?

\- Почему как бронтозавры? – обессилено интересуется Майкл, и Джеймс пожимает плечами:

\- Они клевые, что тебе не нравится?

Действительно. Бронтозавры так бронтозавры.

Джеймс продолжает возиться и сопеть, как зверек, утаптывающий свою нору перед сном.

\- В душ и в спальню, - строго говорит Майкл. Еще и спать на этом диване он не собирается.

\- Конечно-конечно, - сонно соглашается Джеймс, зевая и ерзая. – Майкл, классно, что ты меня простил…

Майкл открывает рот, чтобы спросить, когда это произошло, но предсказуемо не успевает.

\- …а почему ты меня не отпустил? Я бы ушел. Я же идиот.

\- Это точно, - кивает Майкл, зарываясь носом в непослушные, чуть влажные волосы и разрешив себе полежать в обнимку с Джеймсом еще пять минут. – На самом деле, ты все время повторял «я не могу» и ни разу не сказал «я не хочу», бестолочь.

\- Потому что я хотел, - кается Джеймс и добавляет своим особым мурлыкающим тоном: - Я так хотел, ты не представляешь…

\- Да ну? – хмыкает Майкл. Не представляет он, как же. – Знаешь, я буду скучать по своему коту.

Джеймс фыркает и проводит пальцами по спине Майкла.

\- В принципе, я могу иногда в него превращаться, - задумчиво сообщает он в итоге. - Если ты не будешь наступать мне на хвост.

Майкл возмущенно поджимает губы. Ни разу такого не было!

\- Как же тебе повезло со мной, - продолжает рассуждать Джеймс. – Идеальный кот. Идеальный парень. Два в одном… Чудо…

Самовосхваление сменяется сонным сопением, и Майкл аккуратно приподнимается на локте.

Джеймс спокойно спит.

Майкл невесомо касается губами его плеча.

Все идеально.

КОНЕЦ.


End file.
